


this pen was inked with the promise of you

by clarityhiding, GLORIAW



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Demisexual Tim Drake, Depression, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Panic Attacks, Scenting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLORIAW/pseuds/GLORIAW
Summary: 每个人都有一个纹身与之相配的另一半。无论怎样，从你纹身出现直到去世，你总有一天会遇到自己的另一半的——这就是人生注定。提姆的纹身是在他十二岁那年夏天出现的，不到一周之后他的另一半便死了。在此期间他并没有遇到过任何人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this pen was inked with the promise of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529462) by [clarityhiding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding). 



“每个人都有纹身匹配的另一半，”麦克夫人这样说道——尽管提姆知道事实并非如此，他的母亲就没有，而他的父亲虽然有匹配的人，他却并没有娶她为妻，“他的纹身会同你自己的纹身相匹配。”她解开袖口向提姆展示自己的纹身，由于她的丈夫已经过世，那道纹身如今看起来如同一道泛白的伤疤。

提姆想要伸手碰它，但母亲说只有粗鲁无礼的人才会碰触别人：“你不因麦克先生的逝世而感到伤心吗？”

“有时吧，但我并不会一直如此。我很感激我能拥有过同他在一起的那段时光，而他想必也不会愿意让我伤心难过。”麦克夫人说道，“纹身是上帝赐予我们的承诺，承诺我们有朝一日会享有最完美的幸福——无论那幸福究竟有多么稍纵即逝。”

等麦克夫人离去之后，提姆当晚一个人躺在宽敞老旧的屋里，想象着完美的幸福该是何种模样。屋外狂风怒吼，他不由打了几个寒颤，把脸更深埋进父母床上的枕头里，试图从他们熟悉的信息素味中汲取些许安慰。但他们已经两个月没有回来了，床上残存的味道早已所剩无几。这是好事。提姆坚定地告诉自己。因为母亲说只有小孩子还有那些未开化的人们才会做这种野蛮的事情——例如在这种时候去闻别人的味道。而提姆已经是八岁的大孩子了。

屋外暴风雪暴戾不已，门窗被烈风捶打得来回晃动。提姆窜上父母的床，蜷缩在宽大空荡荡的床铺中央。他是个大孩子了，但现在并没有人陪伴在他身边。等他父母回来的时候，他留在他们床上的信息素味应该早就会消失不见了。

-

杰克•德雷克和珍妮特•德雷克终于挖宝回来了，提姆控制着自己脚下的步伐，并没有像通常迎接麦克夫人那样急急躁躁地从楼梯上飞奔下去扑向父母。他耐心地等待着母亲落在自己肩上稍纵即逝的触摸，试图不要因为父亲只弯了弯腰、并没有嗅自己头发（或许是父亲自己意识到了，或许是母亲的眼神提醒了他）而感到沮丧。

母亲说父亲之所以会这么做，是因为他是被野蛮的动物所抚养长大的，真正有身份有教养的人们是不会做出那种行为的。虽然提姆表面点头同意，但暗地里他还是有点希望自己的祖父母能尚在人世。他曾从楼上窗户看见过麦克夫人拥抱她自己的孩子们，那看起来似乎很好玩。

父亲回去教书了，而母亲也去处理生意了。提姆走回藏书室，继续开始偷偷看起自己趁母亲不注意藏在语法书与百科全书之间的小说。读小说的时候，他总会幻想曾经——曾经那时人们还会和自己的族群一起生活、相互拥抱，而并非仅仅只有上帝承诺的（未来有朝一日）人们会拥有的那完美幸福。等父母都外出了的时候，提姆就偷偷溜去他们的床上，把脸深深埋进父母的枕头里。他告诉自己这将是最后一次——从今往后他将是个大孩子了，他已经不需要再这么做了，就像他晚上睡觉已经不再需要点灯作伴了。

-

母亲说人类正在进化、正在变得更好——而更好的定义就是摆脱族群、纹身的影响，发展文明、贸易。提姆总会认真倾听并努力去理解她的话，但麦克夫人总是让这些本应属于禁忌的坏事情表现得如此美好。有她在，提姆总是难以全盘接受母亲的话。

提姆不该在母亲也能听见的情况下和父亲说这些的，第二天麦克夫人便不见了。母亲说提姆已经长大了，他可以自己更衣进食、自力更生了。他再也没有见到过麦克夫人。

-

提姆十二岁那年，母亲安排他和其他亲戚待在一起，以便认识一些其他品质优秀的孩子——不过她说这话的时候一直眉头紧蹙，提姆猜或许这些亲戚们的品质并没有那么优秀。就在他应启程的一个月前，某天早上他醒来时却感觉自己胳膊一阵刺痛。当他拽下自己睡衣袖子时，不由发现自己手腕内侧出现了一道浅浅的粉色痕迹。他已经快要成年了，他的纹身也渐渐出现。

提姆想要把自己的纹身分享给谁看，但却并没有合适的人选——他的父母正在城里参加一场颇为重要的会议，一等会议结束他们就会直接去挖宝。麦克夫人早就不在了，父亲母亲也并不信任让其他仆人们陪伴独自留在家中的提姆。别无听众在场，提姆只能写信给他的父母倾诉。母亲在回信中表达了对提姆身上出现纹身一事的失望之情，因为这只会让提姆更难找到合适的配偶。

提姆知道他不能说自己或许可以嫁给纹身匹配的另一半。只有愚蠢、感情用事、以为爱情胜过一切的人才会那么做。

但，从此之后的很多天里，提姆每天都会急切地观察着自己纹身一点一点生长形成的形状。纹身是一种承诺，它告诉众人有时爱与幸福可以支撑着你继续生活下去。

第五天，当提姆正在外面看着阴云见劈下的道道闪电之时，一阵强烈的痛楚突然席卷而来。他整个人摔倒在地，甚至无法呼吸。提姆感觉自己快要死了——他眼前一片白光，全身刺痛不已，直到黑暗袭来，他终于再也坚持不住昏厥过去。

等提姆再次醒过来时已经是几小时后了，天空早已泛黑。他踉踉跄跄起身走回房子，甚至疲惫到连鞋子都没有脱掉便径直躺到了床上。

他这样休息了好几天，只有喝水或者去洗手间的时候才会从床上下来。三天之后，提姆终于感觉自己恢复的差不多了，这才开始为自己准备食物。就在他正烤着面包片的时候却突然想起自己的纹身，不由焦急地撩起袖子、试图看看那形状究竟彻底成形没有。

它并没有。靠近提姆手掌一侧尚未完成的形状仍模糊不已。事实上，它不仅没有成形，整个纹身现在甚至变成了一种刺眼的白色，仿佛一道陈年旧伤——就像是麦克先生失足从屋顶跌落、扭断自己脖子之后，麦克夫人的纹身所变成的那样。

提姆忘记了进食，他忘记了一切。他疯狂地奔走在屋子里，竭尽全力想要找到一个枕头、一件大衣或者任何一份仍留有自己父母信息素味的物品。他已经是十二岁的大孩子了，他已经快要成年了，他本不应再需要父母的信息素味来让自己平静下来。但。但。

但提姆纹身的另一半死了。他在提姆来得及认识他之前就死了，提姆再也不会有机会认识他了。永远也不会再有可能了。

纹身是上帝赐予的承诺，而上帝永远不会违背承诺——唯独除了提姆的这一份。

-

几天之后，母亲的表亲寄来了一封信。很显然他们家里出了一些意外，所以提姆必须得以后再去拜访了。他们会再继续写信联系他的，以便后续安排日期。提姆只是麻木地看着那封措辞谨慎的来信，甚至都没有太管上面说了什么便径直躺会了床上。

他们承诺的后面的信并没有再来。

-

得知提姆的另一半死了之后，母亲似乎尤为高兴：“现在就更容易给你安排合适婚事啦，”她告诉他，“特别是和寡妇或者鳏夫。”

父亲只是温柔地揉了揉他的脑袋，轻轻嘟囔着些让他放心的话。从这个角度，提姆可以清楚地看见父亲腕上那道桂冠图案的纹身——粉色，还从未遇到过与之匹配的另一半。

-

不到一年之后，母亲因挖宝中不幸感染伤寒去世了。在为她穿戴葬服时，提姆发现母亲的手腕上也有一道清晰成形的蝎状纹身。虽然好奇不已，但提姆并没有向父亲问起这件事。他一直以为母亲从来没有过纹身——虽然麦克夫人说所有人都会有的。

纹身是对幸福的承诺，但幸福却是稍纵即逝的，它并不能保你衣食无忧。

-

他们将母亲的棺材缓缓放入土中，提姆知道自己应该有所感触的，但更多地他只觉得自己有些怅然若失、不知所措。他并没有为失去母亲而哭泣——事实上，自从去年经历过纹身那件事后，他便再也没有怎么为其他事而哭泣过了。或许他只是流不出眼泪了。

提姆原本该拜访的那位表亲也来参加了葬礼，同行的还有他的一对儿女。他和男孩沉重地在母亲墓前鞠躬，女孩则向父亲和提姆行了屈膝礼——虽然他们之中只有那位表亲真正见过母亲。等孩子们离开之时，表亲却走在最后并递给提姆一张名片，嘱咐他如果有需要随时都可以联系自己。无论怎样，他们终究还是一家人。

提姆对此丝毫不上心。表亲也只是在说说客套话而已。当最重要的都已被残忍打破之时，其他承诺对提姆而言又有何意义呢？

纹身本应是上帝的承诺，但当上帝也不再履行自己的诺言之时，一切还有什么值得珍惜的呢？

-

父亲不再冬天去挖宝了，他总是待在家里，继续在大学教书。生活……严格意义上讲并没有变好，但也并没有变糟。

由于父母长期在外寻找失落的宝藏，多年独自生活的经历让提姆成长为了一个颇为能干的持家之人。大人们并没有教他该如何同同一屋檐下的别人共同生活相处，虽然他们并没有常常逗留异国，但很多时候都远离提姆、驻留在布里斯托，忙于自己的生活工作以至于并不能同提姆一起度过太多时间。现在，父亲的生活变成了大学与家里书房两点一线，他的学生们便会常常为了寻找自己非要看的那本书而打扰到提姆在家里藏书室的独享时光。

提姆不大确定自己该如何面对这些闯入者，他们闻起来……很不一样。很多人的信息素味都浓郁无比，惹得提姆鼻子发痒甚至打起喷嚏，而这反而成为了那些学生大笑的对象。只有少数一些人闻起来颇为香甜、宜人，如同春日的花园或者温暖的床铺，邀请着别人钻进来高兴地打起滚来。

虽然花费了一些功夫，但提姆最终还是渐渐适应了那些学生们的信息素味和发出的各种声音。他习惯了会有人待在他家里、占据着他的空间。他们丝毫不知提姆腕上刚刚成形一半便不再变化的纹身，而他们对此毫不知情，自然也就不会像父亲一样时不时用那种怜悯的眼神注视着他。

当有人为了研究而想让提姆帮忙找一本他其实并不该找的书时，提姆几乎毫不犹豫地转而替他找出了他真正需要的书籍。他会毫不留情地指出那些学生的错误、替他们纠正。一开始他们都很不忿，甚至因为一个孩子也敢对他们指手画脚而感到愤怒。但当有一个学生听从提姆的建议进行修改并得到了更好的分数之后，瞬间大家对他的态度都发生了巨大改变。

生活并没有变好，但也没有变糟。在很长一段时间以来，这是提姆第一次感觉到了生活的目标感。

-

父亲一天下班回家，却在门口突然停了下来，仰起头眉头紧蹙深吸口气。正在下楼梯的提姆不由动作一顿，似乎注意到了这奇怪的举动：“是发生什么事了吗？”

“怎么回事？闻起来就好像有什么东西死在这里了，”父亲皱皱鼻子，接着整个人都从大门退了出去，“天哪，那味道更重了，绝对是有什么东西腐烂了。”

提姆也闻到这股味道很长时间了，他花了一整天都在试图搞清楚这到底是屋子哪里传出来的，但随着时间的推移他感觉自己越来越难受。此刻看着父亲面上越发作呕的表情，提姆胃底一沉——他仿佛终于明白了这味道是从哪里传来的了：“我会处理好的，”他说道，“别担心。”

他不知道为什么这味道会如此糟糕，但他已经大概明白了究竟发生了什么。提姆艰难地走向厨房，在橱柜里折腾了很久才翻出来母亲生前放在里面的那个小罐头。里面的茶闻起来一股酸味，但看起来就跟草药书上的图示一样。他小心翼翼取出一些，用沸水冲好接着慢慢饮下。

不到一个小时，那股难闻的味道便消失不见了。第二天提姆跟着父亲去了大学，那里的图书馆可比家里的藏书室要大多了。他肯定能在那里找到这件事的答案的。

-

那种茶是所有性别都可以用来节育的——这正是母亲储备它的原因，但同时它也可以用于抑制omega和alpha的发情症状。提姆并不大确定自己的情况究竟是怎么回事，因为尽管他未来应该会分化成为omega，所有的资料记载都告诉他omega发情时信息素会是一种甜到发腻的芳香，而alpha发情时则应该是辛辣刺鼻的麝香。并没有任何信息提及腐烂的味道会是怎么回事。但话又说回来，所有的资料记载还都声称每个人都最起码会死前见到自己的纹身另一半一面呢。

或许如果一个人的另一半在他们来得及见面前便死去的话，那个人的内里也会有什么东西随之死去了。麦克夫人总是说纹身伴侣就像灵魂伴侣，或许，如果提姆的另一半是心有不甘地死去的话，那提姆的灵魂也会一同死去。这或许就是为什么他的身体试图第一次发情时会散发出如此糟糕的味道，因为他的灵魂早已逝去，仅余残骸渐渐腐烂。

一个成年omega的信息素和他们发情时的味道并无两样，只是会更为温和、清淡一些。如果提姆发情的话，他便会失去作为孩童的中性气味，并以后永远闻起来都会是一股死亡的味道——然后所有人就都会知道了。所有人都会知道提姆因为他的另一半没能活到他们有缘相见的那一天而崩溃了。

草药书上说那种茶并不能长期频繁使用，否则后果很有可能导致信息素味被抑制、恶心、内出血最终死亡。但提姆内里早已是半个死人了，更不要提所有的资料上面都说一个未被标记的omega终究是会发情的。

他一直喝了下去。

-

不止一名学生提到了提姆身上毫无信息素味的情况，于是他想办法通过混合父亲的beta与记忆中母亲已不再鲜明的气息，将自己暂时伪装了起来。通过反复测试，他发现在茶中添加干猫薄荷与在自己几乎不再产生信息素味的腺体旁搓揉新鲜猫薄荷叶，可以让自己模拟出一种类似于正常beta的甜辣气味。

他读了很多书籍、医学杂志、神话和传说，平日里他并没有什么事情可干——尽管曾经也有几个父亲的学生建议他去上大学。提姆只是表面上从容地应和了他们，试图不去考虑任何与长期计划有关的事情。

所有他读到的书上说的都一样——如果他的确（如他自己所猜想的那般）是一个omega的话，他是绝对不会产生这种味道的。即使不提那件事，他现在也不可能还能好好活着——Omega是不可能脱离族群生活的，而到目前为止他还未曾加入过任何一个族群。没有任何记载提及过纹身会影响到一个人的第二性别和信息素味。但话又说回来，所有的书上还都说一个人是不可能在见都没有见过之前便失去自己的纹身另一半的呢。

提姆的种种情况违背了所有的现存说法，或许他根本就不该存在于这个世界。

或许他的确也待不久了。

-

父亲某天回来的时候，表现和往常似乎不大一样。提姆本能地用鼻子嗅了嗅味道，试图找出这变化的背后原因。当然了，这对他而言是毫无用处的——饮用灰草茶的其中一个副作用就是使得他无法再通过信息素味辨别他人的心情与喜好。提姆还是可以闻到大多数较为浓郁强烈的气味的，但那些与人们荷尔蒙有关的微妙难懂的味道就超出他的能力范畴。

“又是愉快的一天吗？”提姆问道。试图表现得礼貌一些对他而言又并无坏处，尽管母亲已经逝去四年，他仍在努力学习该如何同别人相处。

“今天有人向我询问去图书馆的路，于是我们就聊了一会，然后……”父亲脸上挂起灿烂笑容，一边卷起衬衫袖口。原本那里一片浅粉的纹身如今已经变成了深棕色，仿佛一道胎记或者一片雀斑。

“哦。”提姆说道。他不知道除此之外自己还能说些什么。他面无表情——他知道他应该微笑的，他应该为父亲而感到开心。但现在提姆脑袋里所有能想到的却是，除了他以外，全世界所有人都能遇到自己的另一半。他心口早已死去的那一处又开始隐隐作痛。

这么多年来，他一直感觉如此。

-

父亲的另一半是一位名叫达娜•温特斯的护士，她比父亲年轻九岁，如果母亲现在还活着的话，她比她年轻七岁。他们第一次见面的时候达娜似乎一上来便想拥抱他，但看到提姆全身僵硬、畏缩的表现之后，这个拥抱最终还是没有降临。诚然，提姆很喜欢拥抱，但如果任何人离他太近的话，他们就有可能发现提姆实际上闻起来并不像一个beta——除去那浓重的薄荷味以外，他闻起来没有任何味道。

达娜转而行了一个屈膝礼：“很高兴认识你。”她腼腆笑道。

提姆也回以她一个鞠躬，但随动作扬起的袖子却恰好露出了他那糟糕、丑陋的一团纹身。达娜试图抑制住自己的惊讶，但很显然她比提姆还要不擅长掩盖自己的情绪。“是我十二岁那年发生的。”他趁达娜开口发问前解释道。

“哦，但这实在是——”

“我为你和父亲而由衷感到高兴。”他强迫自己挂起一份微笑。他并没有在说谎，提姆的确为他们感到高兴。他只是不想再回忆起那种感觉，他不想再听到那些空洞的安慰。

毕竟提姆从一开始就没有拥有过命中注定的那个人，又怎么能说成这是他的一种损失呢？

-

一个月后父亲求婚成功，他们计划在秋天举行婚礼。这对提姆而言或许的确发展得有些快，但其实跟小说里讲的也差不太多。当上帝已经帮你略过了最为艰难复杂的步骤，主动为你挑出来了可以与之共度终生的人选之时，你一定很难再孤独终老。你只需要在人群中分辨出来自己的另一半就够了——甚至你连这都不需要做，只要静静地等下去，接着命中注定一般你的另一半总会找到你的。

提姆看着达娜兴奋地为婚礼做着准备，似乎因为爱情与幸福而快活无比，同她遇到的每一个人都分享着微笑与温柔碰触。他看着父亲也不再专注于他的那些书籍，似乎因为身旁的达娜而找到了享受生活的理由。每当旁观这一切时，他腕上的伤疤便会刺痛不已。他知道他自己没法再继续留在这里了。父亲想要同达娜分享整个世界，他们会一起开始新的生活，未来的孩子会享受着他们的爱与关怀降临在世间，而不再是为了繁育后代与巩固家产所诞生。提姆从母亲那里最深刻了解到的就是，他并不属于一个充满幸福爱意的家庭。

当父亲重新开始计划外出寻宝时——考虑到这将是他们的新婚蜜月，旅程时长还会翻倍——提姆察觉到了家中氛围的一丝变化，他知道这都是迟早的事。

一切都在改变，生活依旧继续，唯独提姆仍被困在五年前的那个地方，带着腕上那道残缺丑陋、尚未成形的伤疤。

-

当提姆走进书房随意坐下来时，父亲已经等了他一会了：“你想要见我，先生？”

“是的，唔，”父亲看起来有些困惑，简直像是他自己都不知道为什么他的儿子会在这里——明明他才是一开始喊他过来的那个，“我们是时候讨论一下你的未来了。”

提姆胃底一沉，他大致知道这是怎么回事了：“我真的不认为大学会很适合我，即使我身体健康也依旧如此。”父亲并不知道他的儿子其实是一个omega，一个早已不再健全的omega。他不知道灰草茶的存在，只以为提姆和自己与亡妻一样都是一个beta——虽然是一个嗅觉失灵还常常胃痛的beta。

“不，不，当然不了。再说了，你所受到的正规学校教育——又或者应该说是，你没有怎么接受过的正规教育——很显然还不够格。这一切都是我的错。”虽然父亲这样说道，但他却并未打算解释为什么不肯让提姆去学校上学，“自从珍妮特去世之后，德雷克航运公司也受到了一定影响。现在我不得不将公司出售，而且为了填补巨大的债务漏洞，这间房屋与大部分家具也都将一并卖掉。”

一时间，整个世界天昏地暗。提姆竭尽全力试图消化掉方才父亲说的那一段话。他一辈子都生活在这间房子里，从某种角度而言，这里就是提姆的整个世界：“那，”他根本说不出话来，仿佛有什么东西扼住了他的咽喉。提姆吞咽一口，试图将这种感觉忘却，“我以后跟你去哪呢？一起去寻宝吗？”

“哦不，当然不了。你并没有接受过专业训练，你既帮不上忙也不能理解任何挖宝的事情，你肯定会觉得整件事都无聊至极的。”父亲飞快地否定了这一想法。

提姆咬咬舌尖，并没有提起自己常年帮助父亲的学生们翻译文章，已经通过藏书馆中的字典和书籍掌握了很多种外语。话说到底，他父亲并不是真的想要找一个能帮得上忙的助手，他只是在推脱罢了。

“那你打算让我怎么样？”提姆问道。从父亲闪避的视线中，他已经猜出来答案了。

“说实话，这其实是你母亲想要为你准备的。”听到这里，提姆胃底一阵扭曲作痛——尽管他已经等待了这一刻很久，但这并不意味着真正发生时他便能表现得镇定自若，“我为你相中了一位丈夫。”

-

威廉姆斯教授是杰克•德雷克的同事，他是一名鳏夫，膝下有两个孩子。他出身小康家庭，经济状况良好，家中仆人也并不算少。他并不是在寻找一位擅长主持家务的妻子做续弦，而恰好提姆也并不擅长厨艺这些。他猜男人之所以愿意娶他，或许只是看中了提姆母亲的小贵族出身。理论上讲，提姆的祖上或许还是王室的旁支，但提姆自己也不大清楚具体是怎么一回事。

他们在法官面前签了一些证明，接着提姆便嫁做人妻了。他把自己所有的行李放上教授的马车，同父亲握了握手便钻进车厢去了。提姆知道自己再也不可能有机会见到他儿时的家了，他也不大可能再见到父亲了。想到这里，他竭尽全力想要让自己生出些感情出来，但无论怎样，他只能感到心里一片空荡荡。

在去往教授住处的路上，他终于第一次和自己的丈夫有了独处时间。“我有些事情需要告诉你。”提姆说道。相比于今晚在婚床上，他宁愿现在就告诉他自己身为omega的情况。他对婚姻中不可避免的亲密并不向往，但也并不畏惧。如果非要说些什么的话，他对这件事根本不在意。

“我已经知道你纹身的事情了，你父亲都告诉过我了。”教授轻率说道，但提姆觉得除了自己的另一半早已死去以外，男人对其他事情其实毫不知情。每当他想要同父母解释自己甚至都还没有遇到过自己的另一半，当他想要告诉他们肯定有哪里不对的时候，他的父母却永远也不肯倾听。

“我想说的并不是这件事，”他深吸口气，似乎终于准备好告诉他关于抑制发情期、灰草茶还有种种一切的事情了，“是，呃……关于今晚，我——”

“我们不会睡在一张床上，”教授突然开口，“你还是一个孩子，而我和你结婚也并不是为了找一个暖床的人。我的女儿正需要一名家庭教师，而我也需要一个配偶帮我挡去其他女人的骚扰。你只需要满足这两个要求即可。”

提姆知道自己的婚姻并不会同其他婚姻一样平常无奇，但他还是被男人的厚颜无耻所惊到了：“你想要一个免费的家庭教师。”

“而你则想要膳宿——考虑到如今你父亲的公司已经到了将要破产的地步。”

提姆咬住舌尖，一言未发。毕竟男人说的都是对的。

-

教授为他准备的房间很显然是为了男主人的情人所准备的，只要通过一个秘密嵌板便可以从主卧进入这间密室。在墙壁装饰物后边还有一道暗门通往外面走廊，但提姆有注意到这道门只能从屋内打开——这其实还挺公平的，因为那个嵌板也只能从主卧打开。

“你不想让我睡在你的床上，但你也想知道有谁睡在我的床上。”提姆一边将行李从马车搬到屋内，一边仔细观察着周围。

“我希望你住在我家里的时候能表现的得体、端庄。”教授只是生硬说道，提姆从他的措辞之中却听出了一种‘他只是暂居于此’的意味。当然了，即使他和自己的年龄差距如此之大，教授也绝不可能是在指他会很快死去而提姆将再次守寡。“如果你想邀请，”男人一顿，怀疑的眼神看了过来，“客人的话，请随意，但请保证他们会表现得体、不过于亲密。”

提姆难以置信地瞪向他。他知道这场婚姻并非源于爱情，但他自己从未考虑过寻找外遇。他甚至感到一阵作呕，因为他面前的这个男人竟然如此轻蔑纹身配对与爱情，以至于认为自己会去同别人单纯做爱。虽然这股厌恶转瞬即逝，但那种真实无比的愤怒情绪让提姆始料未及，甚至愣在原地静静瞪着自己的丈夫，一时忘记了出声。

教授仍在滔滔不绝地讲着用餐时间还有身为妻子的责任，这些提姆早就都知道了。通常，他都可以麻木地将别人的话听进去，然后在大脑里分好类整理起来。但现在，提姆的脑袋里来回来去只有一个念头：这就是母亲为他安排的人生——一个没有爱情、没有感觉、没有族群的人生。

他未来的一辈子也将这样度过。


	2. Chapter 2

教授的女儿（他喊她威廉姆斯小姐而非凯尔弗尼娅，因为提姆严格意义上并不是她的家人，他只是一名雇员罢了）为人其实还不错，她很聪明也很阳光，只是在数理方面不大擅长。这倒也没什么大不了的，只是当女孩想让他教音乐课与舞蹈课时让提姆着实感到无奈无比。

情况其实有些怪怪的。威廉姆斯小姐正在褪去童稚逐渐向成年过度，她的腕上已经出现了粉红色的缅栀花纹身，看起来颇为精致而美丽。她一直纠缠着提姆不放，直到他向她展示了自己那残缺不已、模糊不堪的纹身。“这不是很好看。”她的口气听起来都有些迟疑。今年十二岁的她已经读过很多浪漫小说了（那都是提姆结婚前偷偷塞进自己行李里的），好几次当教授走进她房间的时候，提姆都有注意到女孩偷偷把自己的禁书藏到刺绣篮里去。

“有些的确不会很好看，”提姆说道，“我母亲的纹身是一只蝎子，蝎子是很吓人的，对不对？”

女孩严肃地点了点头。但聪明的她似乎听懂了提姆并没有说的那些：“你父亲的纹身就不是蝎子吗？”

“并不是所有结婚的夫妻都会纹身相匹配，比如你父亲和我。”提姆说道，“现在让我们看回这个方程式，如果b是三，而你想知道x是多少的话，那你该——”

“你当然不会和他匹配啦，因为他和母亲的纹身是一对，但后来她死了。”女孩似乎并不肯转移话题，“所以你们两个的纹身是不会长一个样子的。你的另一半不会因为你没有等他而难过吗？”

十二岁，不该是去了解这个世界残忍一面的年纪——提姆通过最艰难的方式认清了这个道理。他并没有告诉女孩他的另一半才是没有等他的那一个，他并没有告诉女孩他的另一半才是将他抛弃在永生寂寞中的那一个：“这种事情最终都会慢慢得到解决的，我父亲也是先娶了我母亲，但他最终还是找到了自己的纹身另一半，他们现在已经结婚了。”

“我能碰你的纹身吗？”

“不能，而且这是非常粗鲁的一个请求。来吧，你该求一下x的值了。”

数学能暂时分散女孩的注意力，但从此以后提姆还是一直确保自己有将袖口紧紧束好。有些事情是他永远也不想提起的，是他永远也不想让这里的任何人知晓的。仆人们向他投来的谨慎眼神与不屑态度已经足够糟糕了。或许从严格意义上讲提姆是这个家庭的一份子，但他闻起来一点也不像教授的族群，他只有那股猫薄荷的味道。

一个没有族群的beta或许并不会像同样情况下的alpha或者omega那般危险，但对一些阶级而言族群仍是一个十分重要的存在，而任何一个闻起来并没有族群归属的人都会让人起疑心。

-

六个月后，提姆终于见到了教授的儿子。直到这时他才知道这位继子只比自己小十四个月，而很显然他对自己充满恨意，因为他怀念自己逝去的母亲，因为他认为提姆是想要霸占原本属于主母的位置。

提姆甚至都懒得告诉他每晚都会有女仆溜进教授卧室，他们制造的噪音很显然不足以被那块嵌板隔绝。他也没有告诉男孩，其实他父亲腕上的纹身仍是一片深色、光滑无比。

现在再想想，或许提姆当初还是应该告诉他的。

-

提姆嫁到这个家一共两年零八个月零十一天，而第十二天的早上，女仆来敲门时发现教授早已全身僵冷地躺在床上，很显然早已死去多时。

一时间整间房子里的人都乱了套，匆忙去寻找医生、律师和其他家族成员。教授的儿子也正巧在家，他刚刚中学毕业，打算先去国外旅游一年再继续去读大学。此时他正一边散发着信息素味安慰自己的妹妹，一边从女孩蜜糖色的头顶向提姆投来匕首一般的目光。

就提姆自己而言，从听到这个消息的第一秒开始他便开始了计划。他并不确定自己未来会怎样——从法律上讲，他是教授的伴侣；但教授已经指定了遗产继承人，而后者只有几年便到合法继承的年纪了，他还很显然同自己并不对付。思来想去，提姆还是给父亲写了封信，询问自己是否能在找好出路前先在他那里待上一段时间。家庭教师其实并没有他想象中那么糟，虽然提姆并不擅长教授omega传统学习的舞蹈、音乐，但他还是能教教尚未分化出第二性别的孩子们的。

几小时后，提姆才写好了信走出房间，打算悄悄把信寄出去。但就在他走到房门时，有人却一把狠狠攥住了他的胳膊并将他拽到了人满为患的休息室中。一时间所有人都转过头来看向提姆，提姆认出来里面有教授的姐妹、姐夫妹夫、弟媳、侄子侄女——以及，毋庸置疑，正站在身旁紧紧攥着自己的教授儿子。

“你，”教授的一个姐妹突然高声尖叫道，“是你做的！是你用——反正是你做的！你个没有族群的异教徒！”

“你的年纪甚至可以做他的儿子了，”另一个姐妹哼了一声，整张脸皱起来就像是闻到了什么难闻的味道一样。或许她的确闻到了什么，反正提姆的嗅觉已经失灵了，“我劝过伯特伦让他不要这么做，让他不要冒风险。一个对自己的纹身另一半都不上心，以至于那么年轻就失去了另一半的人，绝对不可能适合凯尔弗尼娅与他来往。”

“令人蒙羞。”最小的妹妹同意道。每次提姆遇到她的时候，她也十分吝啬自己的措辞。

他们的话对提姆而言不是什么新奇玩意儿了，以前就有很多人这么评价过他，而提姆总是对此不予理睬：“我对此深感惋惜，”他有些生硬说道，因为现在相比于指责自己的过错，他们更应该去哀悼才对，“现在，如果没有事了的话，我有一封信要去寄一下。”

“他甚至都不关心自己的丈夫已经死了！”那个尖嗓子的姐妹喊道，看起来几乎已经要昏厥过去。

“着实，这件事十分不幸。但在场的所有人都知道我们的婚姻并非传统意义上的婚姻。”提姆不留情面回道。他累了，他不想再伪装下去了，他不想再循规蹈矩去做所谓正确的事了，他不想再假装这段婚姻有多么正常，“我为他的去世而感到难过，但现在我必须要为自己考虑。”

“没错，”教授儿子冷笑一声，“特别是当我们准备废除你强迫我父亲同你结下的这段婚姻时。”

提姆眨了眨眼：“我……很确定当一方逝世之后，你是不能废除这段婚姻的。而且我没有强迫他，是我父亲和他谈妥的。”

“我们他妈可以去试试。”

“停，”突然有人冲进屋来，提姆觉得那应该是这里的一名女仆，说不定就是过去两年半里时不时在教授床上制造噪音的那位，“你们不能放他走！医生刚刚证实——教授是被谋杀的！”

-

他们把提姆关在了藏书室里，等待警探到来处理案情。趁女仆的话惹起一片混乱时，他悄悄把要寄给父亲的信塞给了教授女儿，但他并不确定她是否能成功地把这封信递出去，他甚至都没来得及把最新得知的消息添加到信里。

实际上，提姆并不明白为什么他们不肯放自己离开——不过，显而易见的是，他们打算将alpha的死归咎于提姆这个并不得体又不同寻常的丈夫身上。

提姆从书架上拿下一本书，慢慢等待了起来。

-

最终警探还是见了他一面，只是匆匆点头算是打过招呼，而提姆则平静却坚定地纠正了他对自己的称呼——是德雷克先生而非威廉姆斯先生。警探似乎先是一愣，但最终还是泰然自若地接受了这件事。他环顾四周，接着坐了下来好好审问了一番提姆关于昨晚的事情——主要是教授吃了什么、喝了什么，他什么时候休息的，又是否有访客。

提姆尽己所能回答了警探的问题，很快他就发现这名警探并没有完全相信教授家人对提姆的评价（说他是一个拜金、邪恶的魔鬼，一路哄骗着教授让他把自己领入家门，唯一的目的就是想要残忍杀死他以继承数量可观的家财），但他同时也对提姆声称自己更像一个雇员而非丈夫的说法感到怀疑。

“如果你不相信我的说法的话，你可以去询问威廉姆斯小姐。”提姆相信自己同女孩建立的感情足以让她扛住哥哥、姑嫂施与的压力——但，他也并不完全确定，“至于与他同床共枕，教授从一开始便明确说过这是绝对不可能发生的，他对这种事厌恶无比。个人来讲，我觉得他可能更喜欢女人。”

“因为他的亡妻。”警探接道。他已经停下了在笔记本上写写画画，转而用一种奇怪、颇有深意的眼神打量起提姆。提姆猜面前的男人或许根本就不需要做笔记，那些笔纸对他而言只不过是道具罢了。但他一时也猜不透男人这样目的为何。

“因为他同女仆制造的大声、热情不已的做爱声响，”提姆纠正道，“以及他的妻子，我猜。”

“没有人提过他还有一个情人，”警探嘟囔道，“当然了，以目前的情况来看，你的处境可并不妙——作为一个不受待见的丈夫。”

提姆翻了个白眼：“拜托，我会关心这种事吗？正如你所说的那样，教授已经老到可以做我父亲了。”

“很多人不会因为这个就放弃向往婚姻的。”

“我对此绝对毫无兴趣，也永远不会有兴趣。”提姆平铺直叙说道，“这段婚姻只是一场买卖而已。”

警探一时静静看着他，表情似乎有些深沉。提姆不由觉得，即使他还能闻到其他人的信息素味，他也绝不会从这人身上解读出任何信息出来。

终于，警探问道：“除去你和教授以外，还有家里的其他人知晓密室的存在吗？”

“他们绝对对此毫不知情。”提姆回道。家里有高级成员曾指责他是利用自己年轻的肉体和床上高超的技巧让家主失去了理智——多么荒谬。

“那仆人们呢？有人曾经负责打扫过密室吗？”

“没有，一直是我负责清理这间房间。据我所知，没有人知道我不和教授共同睡在主卧里。”提姆吞咽一口，似乎一想起自己此时的困境就让他有些反胃。他清了清嗓子，继续道，“如果你觉得有人弄通过我的房间溜进教授卧室的话，那你可大错特错——那道暗门无法从走廊打开，只有从里面才可以。”

“如果有人从里面为别人打开了门。”

“没错，但密室和主卧之间的嵌板只有从主卧那侧才能打开。”提姆突然想到了什么，“实际上，有一个仆人的确知道我不和教授睡在一起——就是教授的情人，那个女仆。我并不确定她是否知晓密室的存在，但她肯定知道我不睡在主卧里。”

“啊，言之有理。”警探飞快记了下来，接着扬眸继续看向提姆，“现在你可以给我表演一下如何进入你的房间了，十分感激。”

提姆同警探走向主卧，在穿过房间去往壁炉的时候，他一直在默默观察周围，试图寻觅出房间里是否有任何不同寻常的地方。但除了床头柜上的茶杯茶碟以外，并没有任何异样。教授的尸体也早已被带去停尸房，准备让验尸官进行进一步检查。

提姆下意识地转动了内嵌壁炉内的隐藏按钮，但警探却问他能否再来一遍，好让他仔细看清具体这是怎么操作的。待他终于满足了警探的好奇心之后，提姆想要离开却又被警探碰碰胳膊、拦了下来：“不如你现在和我待在一起吧？那些妖怪们可还在大厅里等待呢，我可不能放任你走回那魔窟之中。”

他的确有注意到那些人的存在，但提姆选择了忽视他们——特别是那个尖嗓子的女人，她总是明里暗里说提姆正打算用对待这个家庭的同样手段说服警探相信自己无罪。这的确让提姆有些困扰：“抱歉，他们有时总会忘记有些人们并非像他们一样——基本上，所有人们。”

警探只是歪了歪头，继续摁住隐藏嵌板为提姆留出来足以通行的空间，一等他们都走了过来，那门便飞快地重新合拢。“他们为什么这么讨厌你？有具体原因吗？”

“我觉得他们只是希望如果教授一定要再婚的话，应该会娶一个更好的人。又或者只是因为我并非他的纹身另一半，所以他们认为我一定在同自己的另一半偷情。”

“你有吗？我的意思是，和你的另一半外遇？或者和其他任何人外遇？”

“不，都没有。我——”提姆一顿，似乎在犹豫自己是否应该再多解释几句，“我的另一半几年前便去世了，那时候我的还很年轻，那感觉简直——”他又停了下来清清喉咙，手腕也不由自主贴到胸前，“我不大想再继续讨论这件事了。”特别是当面前的警探睁着那大大的、充满感情的眼睛看向他时，提姆实在不知该如何面对男人的怜悯之情。

他坐到床边，呆滞地看着警探开始有条不紊地搜索起整间房间。当男人随意地翻动起书籍与衣物时提姆尽力克制住了自己，但其实他也没有什么可抱怨的——毕竟他自己平常也不怎么注意整理打扫个人空间。但当警探挪动了狭小书桌上摇摇欲坠的一摞纸，使得最顶上一张纸掉到地上时，提姆终于再也克制不住地跳起脚来。

“你把它们都弄乱了，”他抱怨着匆匆忙忙试图把一切收拾整齐，“如果它们被弄混了的话，我就再也琢磨不出来了。”

警探并没有说话，但当提姆抬起头看他的时候却发现男人已经停下了乱翻房间的行为，转而专心致志地研究着他手中的那张纸。提姆希望那张纸不会让他以为是自己在列表计划什么杀人方法——他绝对没有写过这种东西，但以前他经常会想到一些奇奇怪怪的想法并在纸上迷迷糊糊记了下来。

“是怎么了吗？”提姆觉得自己还是这样发问比较安全。

“你做的这个？”警探转过纸张，露出上面的机器草图。它的原理同自动纺织机类似，通过撞击薄薄的纸板从而压缩格式以来记录更多数据信息。

“只是以前随手乱画的而已，”提姆嘟囔道，“我在大学图书馆里读到了一篇颇为有趣的文章，上面提出了这种机器的假设，我就在想该如何具体构造这种机器。”他一直有想过继续这项工作，但大多数时候他实在是没有精力和心情下床干活。

“我觉得我也读过那篇文章——要么就是，唔，我兄弟和父亲一直跟我喋喋不休提起过那篇文章，所以我就感觉自己也读过了——而且你太看低自己了，那篇文章的作者只不过是提出了一些虚无缥缈的理论假设，而这个——”警探兴奋地晃了晃那张纸，“看起来是切实可行的。你现在只是在当一个家庭教师？这可真是浪费。”

“说得好像有人会需要这种不切实际的涂鸦一样。而且我其实也并不大够格去做其他事情。”倒不是说他就有真的尝试过去做其他事情，只是在提姆看来，投资自己的未来总是令人感觉……毫无价值。

“我保证你可以找到愿意投资的家伙的。”警探小心翼翼地将那张纸重新放回原位——很显然他也是懂得把东西放置规整的。

“如果我首先没有因谋杀罪被判死刑的话。”提姆说道。

“恩，我越来越觉得事情不会沦落到那种结局了。”警探继续走到小烤炉旁，那原本是用来取暖的，上面还放着一个水壶。但他只是轻飘飘看了烤炉一眼，接着便搜索起上面的架子。上面放着一个从厨房里偷来的杯子，还有一排瓶瓶罐罐——里面装着提姆各种各样的茶叶。正是这些容器吸引了警探的注意。

“那只是茶而已。”提姆说道。他本想安安静静不去招惹任何多余质问的。

“你存储了很多种常见茶叶啊，为什么不直接用厨房里的茶呢？”警探拧开瓶盖检查着没一个罐子里的东西，或许他是在寻找杀人凶器——但如果是这样的话，他为什么选择忽略了水壶和烤炉呢？

“我有时候喜欢睡前来一杯安眠茶，而早上我也绝对需要喝上一杯，然后才能去同别人待在一起。”他才不会主动提及自己早上必须要喝一杯灰草茶呢。大多数人喝那种东西只有一个原因，而提姆早已弄清，避孕对他而言并不是什么需要担心的问题。他还是不想让警探怀疑为什么一个年轻（理论上）的beta会想要喝一种带有极大生理与心理副作用的茶。

提姆平住呼吸，小心翼翼地看着警探打开灰草茶的那个罐子。茶叶闻起来是一种甜辣味道，不仅仅是受到了提姆猫薄荷叶的影响，还有里面新添加的姜根——主要是为了帮助抑制饮用灰草茶所必然引起的恶心感。提姆还记得，普通的灰草茶应该闻起来更像苦中带酸，稍微闻到一点都足以让人鼻子难受——当然了，那酸味实在是太过微弱，提姆多年失灵的嗅觉早就无法捕捉到了。

放下瓶罐，警探大步流星走向窗边——它是这间密室白天主要的光源。在窗台上放着一盆猫薄荷，警探拽下一片叶子轻轻碾碎，探到鼻下闻了闻那股香气。接着他扭回头来，向提姆投来一个诡异、探究的眼神：“别动。”他命令道，接着重新走回走廊，任由暗门在自己身后合拢。

提姆坐在床上有些焦躁不安。据他所知，猫薄荷并无毒性——但或许是他记错了呢？或许里面的确可以蒸馏萃取出某种毒素，而考虑他如今已经是这桩谋杀案的头号嫌犯，原本他只是想要伪装成beta的主意或许反而会将他推上绞刑台。

还好他并没有心神不宁太久，警探很快便急匆匆地同他离开时那样回来了。这次他手上拿着一个茶杯，或许正是提姆先前在教授卧室里注意到的那个。

“好吧，德雷克先生。我现在可能遇到了一些难题。”警探把灰草茶从架子上拿了下来，摆在桌上的杯子旁边，“在我到达之前，医生已经报告过这很有可能是一起谋杀案。死者身上有明显的下毒痕迹，他的杯子里还有残余的灰草茶，而经过验尸官的坚定之后，在死者的口腔与胃部也同样发现了灰草茶的踪迹。”

“好吧，”提姆慢慢开口，心跳如同擂鼓，“看起来情况已经足够明了了。”

“你也会这么想，是不是？特别是当我发现，你——死者的年轻丈夫——在长期饮用灰草茶——别那么看我，很显然你根本闻不到任何味道，不然你肯定会从那些人的信息素中意识到他们也同你一样对教授被害感到惶惑，那面对他们那些苍白的指控你也就不会表现得那么害怕了。”警探的话让提姆面色发白。

“所以，你不得不承认他们的说法的确有些道理，特别是联系上那些证据。”提姆意指桌上的杯子和灰草茶罐，“很显然我所持有的灰草茶剂量足以毒死一个人了。”

“啊，我一开始也是这么想的，直到我打开了你的罐子。”警探指了指杯子和茶馆，微微一笑，“我不确定你的嗅觉还能不能闻到，但你还是可以闻闻试一下。”

提姆谨慎地照做。尽管茶杯里还残存着些许隐约透绿、尚未干枯的新鲜灰草茶叶，提姆仍没有闻到任何味道。接着他打开自己的茶罐——他知道自己会闻到什么——并深吸了一口那种甜辣刺激的猫薄荷香气。“杯子里没有薄荷。”

“没错。你丈夫饮用的茶叶肯定不是你罐子里的茶。”警探得意洋洋说道。

“或许是我动手之后再往茶罐里加进去的，”提姆还是不由自主反问道，“以便掩盖自己的行踪、迷惑你的调查。”

“那为什么不直接丢掉这罐茶呢？这样的话，人们就不会有理由怀疑你了。顶多只是认为你会因丈夫的情人而嫉妒吃醋。”警探说道，“再说了，你的灰草茶明显要比教授杯里的更旧、更干。”

“你忘了别人都说我是一个拜金的人了吗，”提姆说道，“在医生宣布这是一起谋杀之前，家里所有人都在试图在教授死后废除我们的婚姻。”

“……这有可能吗？”

“我也是这么说的！”

“这也恰巧说明了你们都还没有读过威廉姆斯教授的遗嘱，不然你们就会知道，自从他第一任妻子死后他便再也没有更改过遗嘱了。上面有继续赡养妻子的要求（如果教授先她一步而去的话），但并未提及任何与丈夫有关的事情。”警探兴趣十足地看着提姆。

“哦。”提姆知道自己对教授而言不过是能够帮他解决问题的一个工具，甚至是一个垫脚石，但他还从未想过教授没有在遗嘱中为自己留下任何限制条款，“那我猜，还好我给父亲写过信了。”

“你家里是做什么的？我想还没有人告诉过我你的出身……穷困潦倒的贵族，我猜？”

“我母亲出身贵族家庭，但她已经去世了。不过你说的应该没错。”提姆承认道，“我相信我父母的结合是因为母亲的地位与父亲的财富，德雷克家族一直从事航运产业，直到我父亲弃商从文，最终企业破产。他是一名历史与考古学教授。”提姆吞咽一口，偏开目光，“我甚至都不确定他现在是否还在国内，每到冬季他总会去挖宝，试图与他取得联络一直十分困难。他上一次写信给我还是两年前了。”

等提姆说完了话，警探只是睁大了眼睛，用一种尤为悲伤的表情看着他。提姆有些不自在地动了动身体。他觉得自己应该没有说什么令人震惊的话，更没有什么会让他被怀疑成为杀人凶手的话。

“德雷克……”警探终于痛苦开口，“你父亲不会就是杰克•德雷克教授吧？”

“正是。”提姆稍松了口气，还好相比于他的财政状况警探似乎更关心他的家人，“是有什么问题吗？”

“你是说，没人告诉过你吗……？德雷克先生，你的父亲与继母十八个多月前便消失在了沙漠之中。大家普遍认为他们是迷失在了沙尘暴之中、因低温死去，但并没有人找到他们的尸体。我很抱歉。”

一时间，父亲与达娜失踪甚至死亡的消息让提姆措手不及又感到全身麻木不已。自从他结婚以后便再也没有见过他们了，但父亲是他所拥有过的最接近族群成员的人了，达娜也一直是一个心地善良的人。她让他父亲那么幸福，为德雷克一家带来了欢声笑语——这是提姆的童年里所不曾经历过的奢侈。

警探似乎因为提姆对自己父亲遭遇的毫不知情而表现得尤为悲伤，他似乎想要给予提姆一个拥抱，但还是在最后一刻停了下来——似乎是想起了提姆并非自己族群的一份子，而拥抱非同族群者是一件非常不妥的事情。

提姆轻哼一声，清了清嗓子，向警探回道：“抱歉。只是……我猜教授可能得知了这个消息，但却忘记告诉我了。不必担心我，你只需要找出幕后凶手就行。”

“你想要我喊谁来陪陪你吗？”警探看起来诡异地尤为担心、关切，仿佛他有义务责任照顾提姆一样，“我可不觉得这种时候应该把你一个人孤独留下来。”

这说起来可真奇怪。自从提姆的另一半死去之后，他便是孤独一人了。而当他母亲去世，父亲则为了躲避悲伤（有时也是为了躲避自己的儿子）而闷头工作的时候，他又变成了孤独一人。为什么这一次又会同以前有什么不同呢？“我没事。”他告诉警探。实际上，他说的是真心话。他没事，自从十二岁那年夏天以来便一直没事。提姆总是会没事的，因为他已经没有一颗心可以再次破碎了。

“失去父母会很痛苦、很艰难，特别是当他们就是你族群的全部成员的时候。这也正是你使用灰草茶的原因，对不对？为了缓解自己同族群分离的痛苦？”

提姆歪了歪头，试图理解警探在说些什么。一切似乎都很好，但他仿佛又对一切都感到麻木不已。提姆耳朵里似乎有什么东西喧嚣着，让他一时难以听清任何东西：“恩，差不多吧。”直到几分钟后他才发现警探还在等他回答问题，这才匆匆说道，“你打算逮捕那个女仆吗？”

“什么？”

“教授的情人。抱歉，我并不知道她的名字。”提姆不知道为什么自己在说这些；如果他父亲已经死了，那他也很有可能仍要因为教授被害而被送上绞刑台。现在他已无处可去，而教授的家人们是绝对不可能继续容忍他待在这里的，更不要提为他寻找工作而写什么推荐信了。

“你就不必担心这个了。为失去亲人而哀伤是很正常的事情，你没有必要强迫自己不去经历这个。”警探话音一顿，叹了口气，合拢双眼揉了揉眼睛，“好吧，我听你的。为什么我应该逮捕她？”

“因为她谋杀了教授？你研究了那些茶叶这么久就是为了这个，对不对？抱歉，我通常不会思维反应有如此迟钝。”现在提姆有了足够的时间，他终于可以好好整理一番自己获取到的所有信息了；或许父亲意有所图，他想利用其他的东西来掩盖自己的悲伤。虽然任何性别、第二性别的人都可以饮用灰草茶，但这种茶叶最初是被已经有了绑定alpha的 omega所使用的。提姆并不知晓那名女仆的第二性别，但他知道教授的亡妻是omega，而教授或许会对女性omega拥有别种青睐。

警探望过来的目光就像是提姆长出了第二个脑袋一样，隐约有些令人不安。“是我说错了吗？”

“不，”警探终于开口，“没有，我得出的结论也与你基本相同。但唯一解释不通的地方就是，为什么她要对教授下手而没有选择你？”

“哦，这很简单——因为他们的纹身相互匹配，我猜他跟她说过，一等他妻子死掉他就会娶她进门。但对女仆而言不幸的是，他可并不想因为娶一名女仆做妻子而引起家庭成员们的愤怒。至于我嘛，”提姆耸耸肩，“很有可能她像你一样注意到了我在饮用灰草茶，但她却并不知道我在茶叶里面加入了薄荷，在试图把谋害教授的罪名嫁祸于我时也就并没有考虑到这一点。”

“他的纹身另一半？我以为他的亡妻是——”

“他的家人们也是这么认为的，但无论他们是怎么想的，教授的纹身绝对是完好无损的，并没有因为妻子的去世而受到影响。”

“所以，要想杀掉你自己纹身的另一半的话……”警探一哆嗦。

提姆想起来自己的母亲，虽然一生摒弃纹身与配对为无关紧要的存在，但在她死后他还是发现了她身上标志着已经找到另一半的纹身痕迹。但他自己的纹身，将永远都是残缺、孤独的，永远也不可能再遇到与之匹配的那另一半：“我认为我们对于纹身的了解还是太肤浅了，仅仅因为你们相遇时纹身配对了，并不代表十年后还会继续在一起。人心常变。”

警探低头看向茶杯，杯壁上仍黏附着残余的嫩绿灰草茶叶：“很显然，那也不总是会变得更好。”


	3. Chapter 3

提姆被允许留下来参加葬礼。虽然教授的家人们仍认为他就是谋害了家主的罪魁祸首，但他们也还没有粗鲁到拒绝一个人的丈夫参加他的葬礼。尽管如此，提姆还是不知道自己未来该如何是好。他早已收拾好了行李，但自己却不知道该去往何方。在听从了警探的建议之后，他给母亲的远房表亲写了一封信，但那封信才刚刚寄出去，提姆甚至都不知道他们现在收到了没有。

他走在通往公墓的山路上，脑子里仍塞满了这些思绪。马车早已在公墓备好，准备届时将教授的所有家人再送回家中——只有家人们，没有提姆。只有小女儿愿意同他分享一辆马车，但作为一个十四岁的omega，她在这个家里没有任何话语权。提姆是徒步走去教堂的，而现在他要再走回来。

但山脚下似乎发生了什么事情——原因显而易见。在众多马与马车之中停着一辆光泽耀人的黑色汽车，看起来像是司机的人则靠在车头，看起来身体魁梧而吓人无比。似乎是注意到了有人靠近，他扬起原本落在手中书上的目光，眼睛掠过面前几个全身黑衣的送葬者。

终于，他的视线落到了教授儿子身上：“我是来找提摩西•德雷克的，你是他吗？”

男孩一时语无伦次，既为男人怠慢的态度还认错了自己而生气，又反问道为何一个驾驭着如此昂贵、高档的汽车的人会想找像提姆这样微不足道的人。而提姆也很想知道为什么。

“我就是提姆•德雷克。”他向前一步，身旁的人群也急急退去，唯恐被牵连错认成他。

“很好，毕竟现在挺冷的，我也不想再多等下去了。”司机打开车门随手把书扔了进去，接着站在一旁似乎在等待些什么。面对提姆困惑的眼神，他终于继续道：“大人想让我向你转达他的歉意，因为他近期不在国内，所以不能亲自来接你回去。但，他还是指派了我来接你回去，你的行李已经也都已经安排好了。”

“大人？”提姆只感到更为困惑。

“布鲁斯•韦恩公爵大人。”

“而哥谭公爵又找他有什么事？”那个尖嗓子的女人想要一问究竟。

“哦，”提姆一时有些震惊。诚然，他知道母亲出身贵族家庭，但从未有人向他具体解释过什么贵族，“他是我的表亲。”

其他人也同他一样震惊无比，很显然他们以前都并不知晓家主究竟是迎娶了来自哪个贵族家庭的丈夫。提姆不由好奇，如果他们最初知道自己出身的话，他们对待自己的态度是否会有所不同。虽然这件事对他也造成了些许不安与压力，但提姆还是因为其他人也被蒙在了鼓里而开心不已。他已经看透他们了，他也没有必要再继续同他们待在一起了。

提姆利落地钻进车内，接着挪到乘客位上以便司机上车。他只冲教授的女儿挥了挥手——她是一个很可爱的女孩，但不幸的是面对她蛮横的兄长与姑姨们，她终究很有可能被束缚成一个沉默寡言、懦弱的小可怜——并忽视了其他在场所有人，他现在根本不再关心他们对自己的看法了，他也由衷希望自己不会再有缘见到他们。

司机关上车门启动引擎，整个威廉姆斯一家便同提姆过去的那一段人生一起消失在了汽车的滚尘之中。

“天哪，真是一群冷酷无情的家伙。”司机说道，“我知道他们只是你的姻亲，但我可从未见过一个地方塞满了这么多令人讨厌的人——我可是以前住过一周寄宿学校的人，那里都没有这么可怕。”

“他们并不很喜欢那些与自己不同的人，”提姆说道，“非常感激公爵派了他的车来接我。”说实话，他最多只想过自己的表亲会小小资助自己一笔直到他找到工作，而并非现在直接把他接回了家——毋庸置疑，那里还会是一座豪宅，毕竟母亲的亲戚可是哥谭公爵。

司机笑了：“好吧该我说实话了，公爵还不知道你要来呢，他上个月基本上都在大都会待着，还没有来得及读你的信。”

“不是公爵派你来的？”提姆攥住车架，一阵恐慌席卷全身。

“嘿，正同我说的那样，公爵肯定会想亲自来接你的——如果他知道的话。但他并不知道，所以我来接你了。天哪，如果不是我顺路拜访的时候迪克告诉我的话，我甚至都不会知道这件事。”

“迪克？”

“迪克是我的白痴兄长，你或许应该认识格雷森警探。”

那名警探？为什么他会派自己的兄弟来接提姆？但提姆最想知道的却是，他究竟上了谁的车：“你是谁？你甚至真的认识公爵吗？”

司机笑了起来：“我认识！抱歉，我以为你知道的。”他向提姆潇洒一笑，草率地低了低头算是打过招呼，“我是杰森•陶德，公爵的次子。所以大概也是你的表亲了。”

-

最初在公爵家里度过的几周都十分自在，一点也不像提姆所想的那般令人害怕，或许是因为家里的大部分人现在都并不在家——公爵与公爵夫人身处国外，而他的大部分孩子则正在城里上学或者工作。只有杰森和公爵的幼子仍待在庄园里，杰森正在写书，而他的幼弟达米安则尚且年幼、还未分化，还没有到接受高等教育的年龄。

一开始他并不想去招惹他们两兄弟，只是躲在自己的房间里，强迫自己翻来覆去在报纸上寻找合适的招聘广告。或许公爵的孩子们还有他们父亲的财富作为保障，但提姆却并不享有如此奢侈。他也并不想太相信别人的善心。

但他自己选择的放逐生活并没能持续太久。仅仅第三天杰森便找上门来，想让他给自己写的某一章节发表看法。次日他又来了，这一次还随身带着一篇外文文章——他声称这篇文章对自己创作十分重要，但他却根本看不懂这种语言。就这样，杰森总是用着各种借口（没错，提姆确信都是借口）强行闯入提姆的小避难所里，几周之后他甚至成功地把提姆从房间里拽了出来，带他一览庄园庞大的藏书馆。等天气逐渐转凉，杰森一听提姆小时候从来没有打过雪仗，便把他拖到了花园里和达米安还有一只猎狗一起打雪仗。

这……太不同寻常了。母亲并没有告诉过他太多关于贵族生活的细节，但他也从未想象过这些事情。提姆曾经不止一次地看见杰森把达米安拽过来，用下颌搓揉男孩的脑袋。或许这只是兄弟间表达爱意的举动而已，但提姆还是不由自主回想起自己曾经看着麦克夫人是如何早上亲密地送她孩子们去上学。很显然，他的父母从不觉得有必要和他如此互动。

他将这些思绪压了下去——杰森自己说过，他并非公爵的亲生子而是领养回来的，或许这只是他受儿时影响留下来的不良习惯罢了——并继续专心享受起他们共同度过的愉快时光。这只是一段短暂的快乐而已，等公爵回来，他就会告诉提姆他已经在这里停留太久了——他甚至一开始就不是被公爵答应留下来的。

但，奇怪的是，他的确感到很快乐。仿佛是漫漫人生中的第一次，提姆十分向往第二天早早起床，他想要好好地做些什么而并非在床上荒废时光、呆滞地盯着墙等待死神到来。他真的在笑，他真的感到很开心。这实在是太不可思议了，这实在是太棒了。提姆好像已经忘记了自己实际上可以感觉如此幸福。

当然，这也就意味着，这幸福不可能长久。

-

在提姆抵达庄园的一个月后，公爵和他新迎娶的公爵夫人度蜜月回来了，他所有的孩子也都为了迎接他归来而回到了庄园里。提姆好好见识了一番人们自谦的最高水平。

当其他人都争先恐后胡地去迎接从汽车上下来的公爵夫妇时，提姆却畏缩了，甚至有些惊恐地看着这一切。现在他知道了公爵其实并没有看见他的那封信——实际上，那封信是在他被接回来之后才送达的——或许公爵甚至都不知道他的到访以及留宿，除非格雷森警探在派自己兄弟去接提姆之前有记得给公爵发封电报告知一下。

公爵曾经对提姆说过，如果他需要任何帮助都可以随时联系他。但那已经是很久以前了，他可能已经都不记得提姆这个远方亲戚，更不要提一个轻率、即兴许下的承诺了。

提姆踌躇等在原地，把自己紧紧裹在大衣里。尽管冬日暖阳照耀大地，他此刻却不知为何感觉刺骨冰冷。几尺之外，公爵同他的每一个孩子都紧紧拥抱，并和他们亲密地交换闻了闻信息素味。

提姆心口长出了一个冰冷不已的肿块，吞噬包裹住了他的整个心脏甚至一路向下慢慢挤压到了他的肺部。他再也看不下去这幕温馨和谐的家庭团圆了。

他刚转回身去，杰森却突然喊了他一声，所有人的目光顿时聚集到提姆身上。这实在是太多了——明晃晃的一整个族群，如此多的人，甚至还有天上灿烂的太阳。他本想离开，本想阻止自己因身处众目睽睽之下而表现得窘迫不已，但他心口的那个肿块生长得实在是太快了——它几乎要让他濒临窒息、四肢血液不通，唯独那颗心脏怦怦跳动犹如擂鼓。

突然之间，杰森出现了。他帮他慢慢蹲了下来，并将提姆的脑袋靠到自己膝上。虽然这很不可思议，但不知怎么提姆感觉自己逐渐能喘过气来了。

“深呼吸，提姆。深呼吸，你没事了。”杰森喃喃道，手掌轻轻抚慰着提姆后背。这样的接触实在是太无礼了，但却也让提姆诡异地感到心安无比，“一切都好，深呼吸。”

时间慢慢过去，但杰森并没有离开他。终于，提姆找回了自己的声音：“抱歉，”他喘息道，感觉心口仍在隐约发紧，“我不知道我是怎么了。”

“有时候的确会很有压迫感——特别是他们一起关注你的时候，迪克一个人就顶三个人了。”

“我以前见到他的时候感觉他并没有那么可怕啊。”

“那时候他有命案要调查。来吧，他们还要聊上一会儿呢。我们可以趁卡珊宣布新闻、分散他们注意力的时候偷偷溜进去。”杰森似乎想要牵住提姆的手，但还是在最后一刻停了下来，转而把自己的胳膊伸了过去。

提姆十分感激地挽住了男人，杰森衣下温暖而肌肉虬结的胳膊触感鲜明无比：“新闻？”

“恩，她和哈珀——就是她的未婚夫——趁布鲁斯不在的时候偷偷去结婚了。他们并没有透露具体信息，但我猜我马上就要当叔叔了。”

-

直到公爵回家一周后才召见了提姆。自从公爵回来之后，提姆便一直生活如履薄冰，竭尽全力想要降低存在感、不去打扰公爵夫妇。杰森一直担心他是不是生病了，提姆猜自己对未来的焦虑之情肯定早已明明白白映在脸上。当公爵终于想要见他的时候，提姆不由胃底一阵扭曲，甚至差点吐在阿福的鞋上。

上一次他被如此传唤时，是他的父亲想要告诉他关于结婚的事情。

公爵书房里的家具比父亲的要高档精致多了，但其他方面都颇为相似，很显然主人经常在这里办公。如此相似的环境似乎稍微缓解了提姆的紧张之情，足以让他表现颇为正常地坐到了公爵对面。

“所以，提摩西……”公爵开口，但似乎注意到了提姆有什么想说的话，“怎么了？”

“通常大家都喊我‘提姆’？不过当然，如果你想喊我‘提摩西’的话也可以。”这实在是太蠢了，提姆已经脑袋里把刚才说出这番话的自己狠狠爆揍了一顿。公爵只是一笑。

“啊，是我的错。杰森也跟我说过，但我忘记了。我向你道歉，你完全应该用你最喜欢、最熟悉的称呼。”他脸上虽然在笑，但笑意却并未深达眼底。提姆不由怀疑他是否真的有忘记这件事，男人言行举止中总透露着一种深思熟虑的滋味，让提姆回想起母亲那颇为令人不悦的一面。

而母亲是绝不喜欢等待别人回复的——公爵大概也是如此，所以提姆还是藏起自己的不安，飞快点了点头：“好的，先生。没问题。”

“迪克告诉了我他对你情况的所有了解，而且当然，我也收到了你的来信。”那封信现在就躺在他们之间的书桌上，提姆艰难地试图回想起自己都写了些什么，但那时候他实在是身陷困境，唯一能想到的只有七年前公爵愿意给予他帮助的承诺。

他有些坐立不安地动了动：“我很抱歉为您带来如此负担，我会马上找好工作的。当然，一等我有偿还能力了，我会很乐意弥补您我在此逗留期间所产生的任何债务。”提姆满是愧疚。过去的几周里他并没有专心致志寻找工作，杰森总是用各种无聊的消遣来骚扰他。

公爵只是挥了挥手：“那些都不必管。你是我们的家人，只要你愿意你可以一直留下来。况且，你也不必心急独立出去，如果我没有记错的话，你还有半年才正式成年。”

“唔，是的，但我以为结婚之后便不必再考虑成年的事情了？”提姆实际上还从未想起过自己其实还没有二十一岁。他已经结婚并守寡了，如果这样的他也还能被视作一个未成年孩子的话，那可实在是太过荒谬了。

“我并非制定法律的那一个，但我绝对是法律忠实的支持者与维护者。法律说直到你二十一岁前都应处于族群首领的保护、责任之下，你的监护权只不过是随着你丈夫的去世而被转移到了我身上而已。”

“你和教授都不是我的族群首领。”

“恩，没错。迪克有说过你并没有加入你丈夫的族群，这也是为什么他觉得有必要派杰森去以我的名义接你回来。”

“我不知道为什么格雷森警探对此尤为上心，beta们并不一定需要族群，我长期没有加入族群也并未受到什么影响。”提姆见过公爵是如何同他的族群成员们相处的——尽管母亲同他讲过很多，她同样出身贵族（甚至是最上等贵族）的表亲却有非常积极地参与到族群行为之中——就像其他提姆所见过的每一个家庭一样。现在提姆终于明白了，他的童年只不过是充斥着一个又一个谎言。但他是绝对不是承认这一点的。

“诚然。我也绝对不会违背他人意愿，强迫他加入族群。但，如果你以后想加入族群的话，请务必记得韦恩族群永远欢迎你。”

“多谢，先生。我会铭记在心的。”提姆的心脏仍在跳个不停。他人生的大多数时候都在期盼能拥有小说里刻画的那些族群中的友情与陪伴，但当机会真正降临时，他却意识到自己不能接受公爵的邀请——想要加入族群，你必须得能有信息素让别人嗅到，也得能嗅到别人的信息素味。而灰草茶意味着提姆永远也不可能做到这两点了。

-

“杰——！”

他醒过来的时候满脸通红、全身滚烫，肌肤仍因梦中的碰触而刺痛不已，那幽灵般并不存在的吻仿佛仍萦绕在他唇间。他从来没有做过这样的梦，这样充满温暖、安适的梦，这样被强壮有力的臂膀紧紧搂在怀中。提姆根本不需要说完那只被吐出一半的名字，也能知道他究竟是梦到了谁。但只要不把那个名字完整说出来，他仿佛便能在自己的否认状态中再多沉沦一会，他或许就能不去细想自己对杰森那些古怪、令人心绪不宁的感觉。

他以前从未同‘被别人吸引’这种事打过交道。当他小时候还经常会同父亲的学生们来往的时候，他能分辨得出来哪些人从审美上讲更讨人喜欢，也能挑出其中几个信息素味尤为迷人的人，但除此之外便再无其他。他从未体验过任何小说中曾经描绘过的‘欲望’。

提姆曾经认为自己的冷淡或许是因为，他知道没有人会是自己的纹身另一半。其他人或许需要通过信息素或者相貌排除绝大部分人，以来更为精确地寻找自己的另一半。提姆或许并不知道自己另一半是谁，但他也绝对不需要再去刻意寻找那个人了。

他的内里仍躁动不已，提姆在床上翻了个身，这才意识到自己腿间的一片濡湿。当他掀开被子和睡衣时不由精神紧绷。他的阴茎半硬了起来——这已经足够奇怪了，但他的大腿间更是沾满了黏腻，而这本应是根本不可能的。他喝了那么久、那么多的灰草茶，就是为了确保这永远不会发生。

他胃底一阵翻滚。提姆不得不滚下床去，趁自己吐到床上前飞奔向洗手池。他险险冲进浴室，并把胃里为数不多的残余全都吐了出来。提姆靠着水池慢慢跌做到地上，试图抑制住自己的恐慌情绪，好好仔细想一下这到底是怎么回事还有自己接下来该如何是好。

黏液中散发着omega发情的味道——虽然不如真正发情期时强烈，但很显然比通常的omega气味要更为浓郁。但提姆为了阻止自己第一次发情，一直有在长期不间断服用灰草茶，维持自己如同孩童时期的那种中性气味——有没有可能他的黏液闻起来其实并非腐烂的味道，而是那种中性味道呢？

提姆深吸口气，希望自己能闻到那味道究竟如何，但所有他能嗅到的都是自己仍靠着的水池里胆汁的酸味。他无法得知那腐烂味道的消失是因为自己真的变回了孩童时的那种味道，还是多年来饮用的灰草茶终于彻底摧毁了的他嗅觉。

他只能勉强站起身来踉踉跄跄走到窗边，打开窗户任由刺骨的寒意扑面而来，但愿那咆哮的冷风能稍稍吹散些许屋内的恶臭。提姆决定假装称病不再踏出这间屋子一步，如果他把自己好好清理一番的话，说不定还能把这件事彻底掩埋过去。

他放任自己专心忙碌于这些问题，固执地不愿再想起关于那场梦或者那个男人的任何事情——尽管他们才是这整件麻烦事的开端。

-

经历过这次事情之后，出于害怕担忧，提姆加大了自己早起灰草茶的用量。只要一想到这种茶或许有一天也会失去效果便使得提姆惶恐不已，他不能冒这个风险——特别是当他还没有找到一份新工作的时候。

至于杰森，则是更复杂的一个问题了。提姆仍为自己显而易见被他所吸引的这件事感到困惑不已，尤其是考虑到他从前从未体会到这种情感。他试图说服自己，或许只是自己潜意识里不小心把‘朋友’和‘爱人’弄混了——毕竟杰森可以说是他人生中第一个算得上是‘朋友’的人，他这种无心的差错也是可以理解的。

他将自己所梦到的那些碰触都抛之脑后，并坚定地告诉自己，他对公爵次子的所有感情都完全是柏拉图式的。要么如此，要么他就应该彻底地同杰森断绝关系。但虽然在提姆的前二十年人生里他孤独一人也似乎生活得很好，此时此刻他却发现自己颇为不愿抛下这段难得、珍贵的社交关系。虽然他也曾怀疑杰森一开始跟自己做朋友完全是出于长兄的要求，但提姆更愿意认为，相比于单方面的怜悯，他们之间的友谊应该已经发展得更为深厚、更为富有意义。

他还是常常和杰森待在一起，有时会因为写作上的问题而起争执，有时则会帮男人翻译一些文章。他们总是坐在一起，基本上都在读书或者工作。杰森会在专心写稿，而提姆则继续钻研起自己关于信息存储装置的设想。许多年来，这是提姆第一次感到灵感十足，仿佛他那些不过随手乱涂的东西真的有了什么价值似的。

-

“你会写悲剧故事吗？”他们正坐在藏书馆里，杰森仍在涂涂改改撰写自己的书稿，而提姆表面上看起来是正在翻译一篇公爵优感兴趣的外国技术手册，实际上早已被杰森专心创作时所不由自主发出的那些欣喜、愉悦的声音所吸引了全部注意。

杰森仍在低头忙活着手上的活，只是点了点头：“当然，我经常这么做。”

“那如果是一个爱情故事，而主角从未遇到过他的纹身另一半呢？”

“这可算不上是悲剧，毕竟即使故事结束了，你也知道他们未来总有一天会相遇的。”

提姆吞咽一口，舔舔唇瓣：“不。我的意思是，主角到死也没有遇到过自己的另一半。”

杰森匆匆挥舞的笔尖一停，终于将注意力放到提姆身上：“什么，你的意思是说主角没有纹身吗？唔，听起来挺有意思的，全世界其他所有人都有纹身，但唯独他一人没有。”

杰森会这么想也是情理之中，毕竟千百年来一直有传说声称这世间存在并无纹身的人，但还从未有过扎实、详细的证据证实这一点。但这并不是提姆想要说的：“不，他们都有纹身，只是穷尽一生都没能同另一半相遇。”

杰森摇了摇头，提姆胃底一阵扭曲。“没人会这么写的，这太牵强附会了。我就是写来自月球的人也比写一个人到老也没能遇到纹身另一半要强。”杰森哼哼几声，笔不由自主敲了几下下颌，很显然陷入了沉思之中——或许他是有在认真考虑提姆所说的？但杰森最终还是说道，“如果主角一直没能找到自己的另一半，直到临终之际一个英雄出现在……”

“算了，”提姆唐突开口，低头重新看起那篇技术手册，“你说得对，这想法太蠢了。没人会相信这个的。”

-

一日午宴，公爵突然匆匆离席，坚称自己的夫人身体不适。达米安只是翻了个白眼，很快也在父亲之后退席——任何没有公爵在场的场合，他都对社交丝毫不感兴趣——一时间餐桌上只剩下了提姆和杰森两人。杰森仍享用着自己的午餐，仿佛无事发生，但提姆却不由有些好奇：“他是怎么知道的？”

杰森咽下食物，这才看向提姆：“什么？”

“公爵是怎么知道赛琳娜夫人不太舒服的？她不是今天应该在城里见朋友去了吗？”

“是啊，但是他们是纹身匹配的一对。”杰森表现得好像事实真是如此一般。

“所以？这有什么关联吗？”

“唔，你知道的吧。每当你的另一半有强烈情绪波动或者感到痛苦的时候，你也会有同样感受的。”

提姆一嗤：“拜托，怎么会有理性的人真的相信如此荒谬的事。快说吧，到底是因为什么？”麦克夫人可从来没有提过什么和另一半共感的事情，但杰森看起来却似乎因为提姆的反应而惊讶不已——或许这就是麦克夫人不太想直接告诉他的那种事情？她只会笑笑，告诉提姆等有朝一日他也拥有了纹身之后就会明白的。

杰森甚至放下刀叉直直看向提姆：“你从来没有从你的另一半那里感受到过任何东西？”

“不，我……”提姆突然回想起那道强烈的痛意。“或许吧，只有一次。但那并非什么情感，只有纯粹的疼痛。”

从杰森点头的反应来看，或许这也能算：“有时候你的确可以感觉到对方身体方面的问题，比如布鲁斯就能知道赛琳娜感觉不太舒服。”

“我只感受过那一次。”那时候提姆才刚刚开始拥有自己的纹身，而再后来，他也不可能再感觉到什么东西了——原本理应连接的那一头早已空空如也，他又能去找谁共感呢？

“我年轻的时候经常会从我的另一半那里感受到各种东西，但有一天突然就没有了。不过以前我从他那里共感过的都是悲伤和孤独感，所以我猜他或许终于找到朋友了吧。”杰森耸了耸肩，似乎对此并不关心，“没有共感不一定都是坏事，有时候就说明他生活得好好的呢，没惹上任何麻烦。”

“恩，”提姆说道。一个死人，当然不会惹上任何麻烦，“我猜你说得对。”

-

他们正在藏书馆里坐在一起工作，却恰好同时想要扭头问对方一个问题，结果就是差点头对头撞到一起。当杰森垂眸看他的时候，提姆发现自己突然忘记了原本想要说的话。

“提姆——”杰森嘶哑开口，接着——仿佛提姆曾经梦到过的那般——男人低下头凑近身来，彼此间距不过咫尺。

他几乎用尽全身力气试图把杰森推开，但男人纹丝不动，反而是提姆差点因为自己的动作从椅子上摔下来：“你为什么要这么做？”提姆听起来沙哑不已，他喉咙一阵发紧，似乎早已暴露了自己的异样。

杰森似乎也为自己的举动而惊诧不已：“天哪，我很抱歉。你肯定会觉得我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋了。”

“好吧，倒不至于那样。”提姆忽视了杰森主动探过来的手，转而扶住桌子重新坐正，“不过我可不会怎么喜欢你在没有预警的情况下突然亲我。”

“但你肯定知晓我对你的感觉。”杰森很显然看起来困惑无比。

“不，我怎么可能知道？你以前可什么也没有说过。”感觉？杰森怎么可能对他抱有任何感觉？友谊，或许可以——但欲望？爱慕？根本不可能。

“庄园里所有人都知道，我从来都不善于掩饰自己的信息素或者感情。甚至连达米安都抱怨称，我信息素里的爱慕之情都堵塞了他的鼻子，比一直困扰他的重感冒还要严重。”

“我嗅觉不是很好，”提姆坦言，“所以我没从你身上闻到过任何东西。”爱慕？对他的爱慕吗？

“哦，我以为你之所以对此一言未发是因为你还在哀悼之中。”

“哀悼？你是说哀悼教授吗？”提姆并不确定为什么会有人认为自己会为他哀悼那么久，“不可能，我可不会为了他而以后一辈子都穿黑纱守寡。”

“但他是你的纹身另一半，不是吗？”

提姆本能攥住自己长有丑陋纹身的那只手腕：“什么？”他从未同这里的任何人讨论过自己纹身的事情，他很显然也不曾提起过自己的另一半早已死去，“教授并不是我的另一半，我们的婚姻是我父亲安排的。”

听到这里，杰森表情一喜：“真的？那这就说得通了。”

“怎么？”

“我觉得你是我的另一半，”杰森兴奋说道，“我在你身边的时候总是感到放松不已，我的脑袋里无时无刻不在想你，而且——”

“我们不是。”提姆甚至丝毫都不肯遮掩自己口气中的丝丝冷意。他感到一种诡异的背叛感。尽管提姆曾做过那场梦，但杰森本应是可靠的——他本应是提姆的朋友，他本应是自从命运剥夺了提姆享有爱情或者完美幸福的权利之后，提姆所遇到过的唯一美好的存在。

“你不知道，你甚至都不知道我的纹身模样。”

“我知道那不会和我的是一对。”

“为什么？是你已经知道你的另一半是谁了吗？”

“没有，但——”

“那你是不可能知道我们就不是一对的，瞧——”杰森挽起袖子，“你确定我们不是一对吗？”

提姆看向杰森腕上那道清晰、完美的羽毛纹身，突然感觉一阵不适。那看起来是如此的精致、美丽，同他自己那残缺畸形、模糊不堪的图案简直大相径庭。提姆攥紧自己手腕，想要撒谎的念头一闪而过。他终于品尝到了幸福的滋味——他注定永远不会真正拥有的幸福。或许他可以想办法让杰森相信，即使并非一对，他们也可以在提姆所剩无几的这段时间里交往试试。

但他马上又清醒了过来。他想起自己并非彼此匹配的父母，他们之间长期存在、无需言明的紧张氛围。他想起那名女仆，在她的另一半并不打算娶她之后，她的爱意也最终变质。他想起自己不敢同别人亲密来往的根本原因——那如同腐肉般恶臭、难闻的信息素味。

“我很确定，”提姆慢慢松开手腕，转而收拾起自己方才在研究的资料，“抱歉。”

他不能再待在这里了，他不能再待在藏书馆里了，他不能再待在庄园里了。只要他还愿意为了自己对幸福的私欲而摧毁另一个人的人生，他就不能再待下来。提姆的人生中已经出现过够多尸体了，他不想让杰森也变成其中一个。

-

提姆踉踉跄跄逃回房间，脑子里一片混乱根本没在思考。这甚至也不是他的房间，只是他借宿庄园期间被允许使用的一间房而已。公爵有提及过让提姆加入他们的族群，但实际上他知道这是永远也不可能发生的。即使公爵是真心想要邀请他而并非出于纯粹的责任感，也没有哪个alpha会愿意接纳他这样残缺、腐烂的omega加入族群。

事实上，他已经在这里逗留他太久了。提姆已经开始影响到了整个族群与家庭的稳固——虽然是以一种他自己也未曾想到的方式——他甚至还曾错认为韦恩庄园便是他自己的家。提姆早就该同公爵与他过于热情的家人们告别了，他会去一处陌生、偏僻的全新地方，那里不会有人认识他，也不会有人知晓他令人羞耻无比的异常。他最不该做的，就是令这个向自己表达了充分善意的家族声誉蒙羞。

这是为了大家都好，真的。

提姆带不动他的藏书和众多行李，只得匆匆收拾了一些必备品。他的那些草图也被一并留了下来，只要一想象自己没有杰森的陪伴、独自一人研究这些就令提姆心痛不已。又何必浪费时间设计这种毫无用处的机器呢？反正它们永远也不会成功的。

提姆给公爵留了一封信，表达了自己对他慷慨行为的感激之情。他喝完一杯灰草茶——毕竟提姆自己也不知道什么时候才能再有机会这样坐下来认真喝茶——并静静等待着黑夜降临。

-

夜幕时分，他在没有惊扰到任何人的情况下轻而易举地离开了韦恩庄园。当提姆已经走了半里路的时候，自从他决定离开庄园便一直压在心头的沉重感此时却突然变得更为压迫无比，以至于他不得不停下赶路靠到树旁喘息休息。这根本说不通——他过去几个月里一直都又保持足够锻炼，先是和杰森打雪仗，又是被杰森带到公爵的地产里观察动物洞穴和早早绽放的雪花莲。

 

但现在提姆的胸口却感觉闷闷的，每一次呼吸都困难无比。他的头也开始隐约作痛，甚至怀疑是灰草茶的毒素终于要了自己的命，还好现在他死在这里也不会被任何公爵家的人发现。提姆知道自己必须得继续赶路了，现在和其他时候一样也只不过是遇到了一点障碍困阻而已。但他的双腿却毫无力气，疼痛宛若尖刀利刃一下一下折磨着他的大脑。提姆眼前渐渐陷入一片漆黑，终于再也撑不住摔倒在地。

他最后的念头是，死亡的滋味和失去自己另一半的感觉似乎也并没有多少差别。


	4. Chapter 4

提姆醒过来的时候以为自己又在做梦了——将自己搂在怀中的温柔臂膀是如此熟悉，但刺骨的寒冷却一点一点侵蚀着他的面孔。要么是抱着他的人正在颤抖，要么就是他自己在因寒冷而打颤——考虑到他所记得的最后一件事是在大雪中昏了过去，提姆猜还是后者的可能性比较大。

头顶倾泻而下的月光如此耀眼，提姆眨眨眼睛，终于扬眸看向杰森：“你是在哭吗？白痴。”

“闭嘴，”杰森听起来竟然诡异地充满恐惧，每一个音节都像提姆一样在颤抖，“就……闭嘴。天哪，你到底他妈在想些什么？”

“不能再留下来了。”在所有人之中，杰森应该是最能明白为什么提姆不能再继续留下来的人——考虑到他们不久前在藏书馆里发生过的事情。

“你没必要离开的，我会走的，我可以和公爵一起去城里。”杰森戴着手套的大掌无比温柔地抚上提姆脸颊，但同时提姆也可以清晰地感觉到他在微微颤抖，“你根本没有必要不告诉任何人就大晚上偷偷跑掉的。”

提姆本想辩驳一番，但无法抵制的困意却再度袭来。他肯定是睡了很久，因为等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他已经躺在了韦恩庄园自己的床上，杰森正在大声、狂躁地同谁说话。他希望男人不是在对自己说话，因为杰森说话实在是太快了，他根本来不及理解其中的任何含义。而且，最重要的是他现在头痛要死。

“嗷。”提姆虚弱地嘟囔一声，这比告诉别人自己脑袋怎么怎么疼要简单有效多了。看起来这也的确奏效了，因为杰森停下了大吼大叫。太棒了。

他眨了眨眼，突然之间杰森就坐到了床边的椅子上，一只手近到不能再近地贴在提姆额上。提姆谨慎地偏开脑袋，那只手也随即撤了回去，但杰森却并没有离开。

“怎么。”

“你感觉如何？茱莉亚去请医生了，但她一时半会还回不来呢。”

“好疼，”提姆说道，“我的头。”他蹙眉继续道，“不需要找医生。”

“我是在雪地里找到不省人事的你的！我们不知道你在那里躺了多久，也不知道你为什么会昏过去，或者——”杰森不由自主拔高音量，但随即便在提姆痛苦的表情面前停了下来，“抱歉。”他轻声温柔说道。

“没有多久，”提姆记得自己昏过去和在杰森怀中醒来时相比，月亮的位置并没有发生太多变化，“待在外面，我指。”

“好吧，感谢上帝的小恩小惠，”杰森说道，“我们还是不知道你到底怎么了。”

“或许是灰草茶中毒吧。”他临走前多喝的那一杯或许就是诱因。不幸的是这种时候杰森竟然找到他了，如果他没有找到自己的话，那提姆就会轻而易举地冻死在雪地里，而这或许也并非什么坏事。

杰森猛地抬起头直直盯住提姆：“你喝灰草茶做什么？”他面色尽失，嘴上也开始结结巴巴，“你灭有——这简直，你是有——我的意思是，你是——”

“天哪，我没有情人——如果你是想要问这个的话。”提姆回道，“不过就算我有的话，那也与你无关。”杰森似乎下意识地想要反驳，但这并非提姆现在想要继续讨论的话题，于是他急匆匆澄清道，“我身体状况不太好。”

“beta会有什么样的身体问题以至于需要饮用灰草茶来治疗？这东西是有毒的，只有那些——”杰森话音一顿，整张脸都腾起一片可爱的粉红，甚至不肯同提姆对视，“我长大那里的女士与omega们需要处理问题的时候才会用。当她们有了麻烦的时候。”

提姆翻个白眼：“我知道什么是堕胎，杰森。”

“哦，好吧。但你还是没有回答我的问题。”

“因为这是我的私人事宜。”提姆简洁明了回道，把自己埋进被子里转过身去背对杰森，“我累了，我现在想睡觉了。”仿佛为了印证他的这番话一般，提姆很快便再度因发烧而昏昏睡去。

-

等提姆再醒过来的时候，一个年长女人正握着他没有纹身的那只手腕，而杰森不见踪影。他本能地想要抽回手腕，但女人只是把他紧紧攥住不肯松手。“现在先别这样，德雷克先生。”她口气严厉，很显然不容他对此提出异议。

提姆瞪了回去。即使在平常他也一点都不喜欢别人如此近距离地碰触自己，更不要提现在了：“不好意思，但你是谁？”

“正如之前我有解释过的那样，我是汤普金斯医生。”

“之前？”提姆突然之间觉得自己可能错过了很多事情，他知道自己一直过得混混沌沌的，但他以为只是会时常昏迷很久而已，他可没想到自己会真的不记得事了。

医生叹了口气，松开提姆手腕，似乎是努力地向他露出一个满怀同情的笑容——虽然提姆可一点也没有感到心安。“当时你在发高烧，所以不记得也很正常。”

提姆慢慢点了点头，把自己的胳膊收了回来：“那现在呢？”

“现在你不发烧了，脉搏也稳定下来了。当时情况一度真的十分危险，但你还是挺过来了——正如所料——而且也并没有受到太多损伤。但未来几年里除了发情期，你很有可能会很难怀孕。”

提姆不由露出苦相，但想必在一个给自己做检查的真正医生面前，他也的确很难继续遮掩自己的真实性别。虽然通过改变信息素可以隐藏很多事情，但他基本的生理构造还是无法进行更改的。不过，提姆还是对她的措辞略有上心：“正如所料？”提姆本以为当致死剂量到达饱和之后，中了灰草茶毒性的病人都是无力回天了。

“当然。你这样俊朗的年轻男子，怎么能在还没遇到自己的纹身另一半前就死掉了呢，对不对？”医生冲他一笑，提姆这才发现虽然自己的衣服已经被换成了睡衣，但袖口仍紧紧地束在腕上恰好挡住了那块纹身。很显然虽然自己昏迷不醒时她基本上哪都检查了一遍，但有些地方她还是没有关注到的，所以她并不知道。

“好吧。”提姆咽下自己所有想说的话、所有呼之欲出的疼痛。

“不过，我还是必须建议你以后不要再接触任何灰草茶，虽然这对你的性别而言可能会有些令人为难。虽然你体内的毒性已经随着高烧被排出体外，但万一命运不再眷顾于你呢？我们可不想让你再毒性复发了，对不对？”

“恩，”提姆只感觉自己内里一片空虚，“当然。”

-

医生前脚刚走，杰森便匆匆走了进来。很显然方才他一直都在走廊里等待：“你醒了。”他坐回床边的椅子上。

“真的吗？我竟然没发现诶。”

“不，我的意思是……我的意思是，你醒了而且还能说话，没有——”杰森一哽，膝上的双手紧攥成拳，“汤普金斯医生说你或许不会再是那个你了，或许高烧还有那些药物都会把你的脑子搅成一团浆糊。灰草茶就是毒药，提姆，你为什么会想要喝那个？”

提姆不想讨论这个，但杰森是他的朋友。既然现在提姆不能再碰灰草茶了，杰森也应当了解接下来将会发生什么：“我母亲告诉我，族群行为不过是一种过时、陈旧的存在，而人们理应抛弃这种行为。我猜，她相信如果把一个孩子同族群隔绝抚养长大的话，他自然而然就会表现得像一个beta了。但事实却是，如果你把一个omega同族群隔绝抚养长大的话，你不会得到一个beta，你只会得到一个残缺的omega。”他把自己藏在被子里轻轻说道。

片刻之后，杰森似乎终于意识到了他刚才那一番话的所有含义，而提姆也通过男人的种种表现精确地判断出了这一点——杰森猛吸口气，原本坐立不安的样子却瞬间安静了下来：“提姆，这——你并不是残缺的。”

提姆哼了一声，只是把自己更深地埋在被窝里：“过一周再说这种话试试。你知道大家都说一个没有族群的omega就和死人无异吗？事实是，这句话只说对了一半。你不会真的死了，你会闻起来跟死了一样。而猜猜看？没有人会想要闻见腐烂死尸的味道，所以当你长大成人，信息素也变成了成人后的味道以后，你是无法加入任何一个族群的。面对这种事，你是注定无法取胜的。”

“提姆——”

“走开吧，杰森。从你没有把我留在雪地里的那一刻起，你就注定再也无法修复这个问题了。”

-

有人——或许是阿福——在他睡觉的时候一直为他准备了食物，提姆本没有任何胃口——反正你都是要死了，进食还有什么意义呢。不过不知为何，他还是一直有乖乖地吃掉东西。

赴死，竟然还是挺累人的一件事。

-

奇怪的是，慢慢地提姆竟然感觉自己好多了。他以前饮用了太久的灰草茶，以至于都完全忘记了世间的各种气味，甚至都没有发现味觉同嗅觉是有多么紧密相关。现在，所有的食物尝起来都美味极了。

更奇怪的是，等他不再为自己而感到悲伤之后，他发现自己原本打算一直躺在床上、直到无可避免地屈服于发情狂躁症并最终死去的计划是并不可行的。理由之一就是，提姆是不可能愿意没精打采地在床上消磨时光的，他整个人充斥着从未感受过的那种活力。

或许。他想到。长期饮用灰草茶很有可能会导致抑郁。

但不幸的是，如果在他读过的那么多书中有一件事是他再同意不过的话，那就是一个没有族群的omega是无法熬过发情期的。

-

杰森的便条随着阿福的餐盘一同被送了进来——哦好吧，或许那算不上便签，而是一些短篇小说、外国诗歌还有戏剧、传记中的摘录，都被杰森用精致优美的书法小心翼翼抄到了纸上。提姆本不该去关心它们的，他本该读也不读将它们扔在餐盘里的。但杰森在纸上落下的每一个字母都精美宛若传世佳作，每当提姆看见杰森挥舞笔墨时总会止不住心跳加快。

到了第七天，送到提姆手里的零散几页纸突然变成了仔细捆好的厚厚一小摞。在他读到了第四页时便意识到，这次杰森不再是把抄写的诗句送了过来。这次，他是在把自己正在创作的书稿送给了他。

提姆重新翻回第一页开始重新读起，仔细关注着他的每一个措辞、每一个语句、每一个细节。

他花了整整两天才读完整个一摞，接着他把所有纸页重新整理好，终于从自己的房间走了出去。

如果杰森能够把他的灵魂送给他的话，那提姆最起码也可以照做回去，并向他解释清楚自己的一切。

-

意外的是，藏书馆竟然空无一人。提姆马上掉头往回跑，甚至差点撞上达米安的家庭教师——后者刚刚带着一身刺鼻的肉桂味从教习室里走出来。

提姆勉强克制住这股味道带来的眩晕感，向女士道了歉。他已经一周多没有见过其他人了，这段时间肯定足以让他体内的所有灰草茶都被循环干净。除了晚上比较冷的时候，他都有把房间里的窗户尽量敞开，以来带走那些他知道自己肯定会散发出的恶臭味道。但提姆忘记了一件事——既然自己现在嗅觉恢复了正常，他自然也能闻到其他人的味道了。

在他走远继续去其他地方寻找杰森时，另一种陌生的味道突然萦绕在提姆鼻间，逐渐掩盖住了家庭教师那刺鼻的肉桂味道。每一处杰森以前喜欢驻留的地方似乎都留下了这种酸酸甜甜的气味——东侧厅的靠窗座位，日光浴室，一个藏在厨房角落里的舒适座椅。每一处杰森有可能出现（但却并未出现）的地方都隐约浮动着这种酸甜，即使在其他众多杂乱的气味中也能被提姆轻易辨别。提姆不由好奇自己以前嗅觉失灵的时候，到底是怎么同家里其他人交流了解的。

最终，提姆一路找到了他一直犹豫再三不曾拜访的地方。所有其他杰森曾经常常驻留的地方都是在韦恩庄园的公共场所，是提姆也可以随意进入、长期停留的。但这个地方，就不大一样了。

拜访一位潜在求婚者的卧室实在是一件颇不合体的事情，但提姆已经孤注一掷。时间飞快而逝，他身上的气味也会愈发浓郁、明显，很快就会彻底散发出那种腐烂、死朽的味道令众人皆知。如果他不在此之前找到杰森的话，如果杰森已经不在庄园里了的话……说心里话，提姆不知道自己究竟能不能承受这一切。

他也不知道在如此庞大的庄园里，自己是怎么精确知晓哪间房间是属于杰森的。或许是直觉吧，有一种隐约的宿命感指引着他。提姆下定决心正准备敲门，房门却突然从里面打开了。尤为整洁的房间里涌动着一股令提姆安心无比的味道，既像烟熏又有辛辣，还夹杂着一点点那独特的酸甜。

“德雷克先生。”杰森用一种陌生无比、僵硬疏远的口气说道。

“哦。”提姆一时哑口无言。和表面上不同的是，杰森闻起来却充斥着焦急、如释重负、幸福和悲伤，各种情绪混杂在一起仿佛一大团乱七八糟的矛盾体。

“你有什么事吗？”杰森交叉双臂看了过来，但那股如释重负与幸福的信息素味仍不曾消失。

“我是想要把你的书还回来，”提姆把那摞书稿赛到杰森胸前，“这真的很棒，而且我……”他有很多很多话想说，他想说小说十分扣人心弦，他想说人物刻画栩栩如生，他想说故事令他如痴如醉，他想说每个措辞都精巧无比。但当杰森真的站在他面前时，这些话却又全都卡在喉中。

“你？”杰森把书稿放到一旁。

“我很喜欢。”这是提姆所能想到的同自己那么多想要表达的最贴切的回答了。

“好吧，但愿我的编辑也会这么觉得。”杰森把门慢慢合拢，“如果没事了的话，我真的挺忙的，没有时间——”

“杰森，等等！”提姆忙伸出脚挡在房门与门框之间，被夹伤的痛楚惹得他不由皱起苦脸，“我还欠你一个解释，解释我之前所说的那些。”

“你已经讲的很清楚了，你觉得你自己并不亏欠我任何东西。”

“我没有……”提姆一顿，几乎本能地攥住自己带有纹身的那边手腕，“我的确亏欠你。天知道你是怎么在下雪天找到我的，但即使在我拒绝了你之后你还是救了我一命。当你捧出你的那颗真心时，我无情拒绝了它，而你也理应知晓原因。”

杰森眯了眯眼，接着轻嗤一声摇了摇头，后退一步重新拉开房门：“你想要好好谈一谈，那行吧，我们聊聊。但我可不会在外面和你聊的，不然那个混小子就能听见你讲的我所有的秘密了。”

提姆对杰森的行为感到无比感激，甚至都忘记了所有礼节飞快走入房内，任由杰森关上自己身后的房门：“现在你的秘密也都是我的秘密了。”

“但那对我来说可羞耻多了，会有多少人好不容易遇到自己的另一半，却发现另一半并不想要自己？”

“我已经告诉过你了——我不可能是你的另一半，这就是不可能。”无论提姆有多么渴望他们能是彼此另一半。

杰森靠在门上垂眸看向提姆，脸上一片冷静：“你想知道我是怎么在雪地里找到你的？是我感觉到了你。我半夜突然醒来，感觉到你肯定有麻烦了，甚至感觉出来了去哪里能找到你。就算知道了这些，你也还是要拒绝承认我们是彼此的另一半吗？”

提姆摇了摇头：“我不知道你是怎么感受到这一切的，但我们不可能是一对。”

“我不明白，你说过你也不知道自己的另一半是谁，所以那很有可能就是我啊。”杰森仍坚称道，甚至卷起袖子又一次露出他自己的纹身。

“不，”提姆偏过头去，不肯让自己因那注定不可能拥有的事情而备受折磨，“不可能是你，不可能是任何人。我的纹身没有匹配的另一半。”

“这不可——”

“你想看我的纹身？那是不会和你的纹身相匹配的，我保证。”提姆开口打断道。他也不想这么做，但杰森理应知道真相，他理应知道为什么他应该继续等下去、继续寻找他真正的另一半。提姆心跳怦怦作响，终于慢慢地解开袖扣，露出自己腕上模糊残缺的那团图案：“这不会和任何人纹身相配的，以前没有，以后也不会有。”

“但这……这是不可能的。”杰森看向那道疤。那道丑陋、畸形、诡异的图案，“你这是在开玩笑吗？”

提姆溢出几声尖利苦笑：“这不是在开玩笑，我不会在这种事上开玩笑的。”他一生中有很多为其而感到羞耻的事情——他无法建立族群关系，他腐烂的信息素味，甚至是他在教授被害中出演的那个不幸部分——但这是所有事中最糟糕的那个。每一个人都会犯错，每一个人都会有自己的另一半。每一个人，唯独提姆。

“你是在纹身还在成形过程中的时候遇到并失去了自己的另一半吗？”杰森试图接道。

“那段时间里我一直都是独自一人，除非你觉得他们即使是在面临赴死痛苦的时候，也依旧想办法来看了我一眼并匆匆离去？”提姆有些刻薄问道。他父母一直告诉他肯定是他自己记错了时间，他肯定是搞错了。最终，提姆接受了父母的说法并不再提起任何曾经发生过的事情。他终于明白，不会有人会相信他的。他现在也不觉得杰森会相信他。

“你自己说的——一个人是根本不可能在从未见过一面之前就失去自己另一半的。”提姆摇摇头，准备转身离去，“你会找到自己的另一半的，只是那个人永远不会是我。”

“……独自一人？”

提姆动作一顿，回眸看向杰森：“恩？”

“你一直都是独自一人？天哪，而且你说过你只感受到过你的另一半一次——你感受到的就是他的死亡，还不得不独自一人承受他死亡时的痛苦？”

“是的，那体验糟糕透了，但还是不足以致人死地的。你想说什么，杰森？”

“你的纹身并没有完全成型，你那时候他妈为什么是独自一人？你父母呢？”

“他们去挖宝了。那时候我十二岁了，我不是小孩子了。”他不明白这有何关联，为什么杰森偏偏关注的都是故事里最无关紧要的部分。

“十二岁可还没有承认，杰森。”杰森说道，“该有人照顾你才对。”

“杰森，我——”提姆突然一滞，蹙眉闻了闻，“……那是什么？”他又深吸了口气，此时在这狭小封闭的环境里，那股熟悉的气味似乎变得更为浓郁明显了。

“什么是什么？”杰森也闻了闻，“我没有闻到什么不好的味道啊。”

“不是不好，只是太浓了。而且，天哪——又酸又甜，就像酸樱桃一样。是你的味道吗？”实际上他还从来没有闻过杰森的信息素，或许就是他的味道。只要庄园里杰森经常待过的地方，他都有或多或少闻到过这种气味。

杰森看向他：“提姆，那是你。”

“我？怎么可能呢？我的味道是——是截然不同的。”的确，这股酸甜的味道不太像杰森身上浓郁的辛辣烟味，但这也绝对不可能是提姆的味道啊，“我闻起来是像腐烂的味道。”

“恩，你以前说过，但我从来没有从你身上闻到过这种味道。”杰森皱皱眉，似乎陷入沉思，“我的意思是，你刚来的前几周里闻起来薄荷味更重一些，但我一直以为那是从你之前族群残余下来的。”

“你没听见我说过的话吗？我从来没加入过族群，杰森！那股薄荷味？那是我仿造出来的，那是——那基本上都是香水。我伪造了自己的信息素味，因为饮用灰草茶意味着我会失去原本的味道！”

杰森耸了耸肩：“嘿，我并不了解这些，但对我而言，你闻起来一直都像酸樱桃。通常味道都比较淡，但现在已经浓郁多了。”

“那不可能是我。”提姆喃喃道，但心底他却也不由自主怀疑，或许杰森说的是对的。如果他的信息素味在来到庄园几周后发生了改变的话，那应该恰好是公爵回来并邀请他加入韦恩族群的时候。就简简单单这样一件事就足以让他的身体决定不再游离族群之外、孤独不已了吗？

“想证明这件事可太简单了。”突然之间杰森俯下身凑了过来，同提姆几乎两脸相贴。

“你在做什么？”杰森突如其来的靠近惹得提姆全身发抖，甚至都不敢动弹，生怕一不小心碰到杰森。

“放松。”杰森低声道，从兜里拿出一块手绢，小心翼翼地扫开挡在提姆腺体旁的碎发。更不可思议的是，他竟然一只手落到了提姆臂上身体继续靠近，提姆甚至可以感觉到男人的呼吸扫在自己脖上。

杰森深吸口气，提姆本能地攥住了杰森胳膊稳住自己。被包裹在男人辛辣烟熏的信息素中，他感觉自己止不住两腿发软、头晕目眩。“恩，没错，这就是你的。又甜又有一点特殊滋味在里面。”

等他撤回去的时候，杰森的鼻尖轻轻碰到了提姆的脖颈。一瞬间提姆脖侧的敏感肌肤刺痛不已，仿佛有千万只蚂蚁从他的血管一路沿胳膊爬向手腕。杰森落在他臂上的手也不由收紧，指尖甚至深深掐进了肉里。有人似乎喘起气来——但提姆也分不出来到底是谁，或许是他们两个都在喘息。

“你做了什——”

“提姆，你的手腕。”杰森突然说道。提姆顺着男人的目光看过去才发现，他那泛白的疤痕上开始长出了什么东西出来。

他心跳飞快——甚至比平常因为杰森的存在、靠近而激动时跳得还要更快，提姆甚至担心它会不会就这样从胸口蹦出来或者力竭而死。既然提姆已经僵在原地几乎心脏病发作，只得由杰森把提姆的手腕翻过来仔细观察究竟发生了什么。

“哈。”杰森专心致志看着他，似乎忘记了所有应有礼节，把提姆的手捧在自己掌中翻来覆去仔细研究，“你来看看，这绝对是研究领域的重大发现。”

那道残缺的疤痕之下，有深棕色的纹身正在逐渐浮现——很明显是成功匹配到另一半的模样。它的完整形状也在小心翼翼逐渐成形，同提姆掌根处的那块光滑疤痕形成了鲜明对比。

“这是你的纹身。”提姆默默开口。

“现在也是你的了。”杰森如释重负开心笑了起来。

“我不明白，你是怎么做到的？”据提姆所知，无论有多么渴望，一个人都是绝不可能把别人变成自己的另一半的。但除此之外，这又能如何解释呢？

“我？这是你的纹身，它说明我们是一对。”

“没错，但——”

但接着杰森便吻住了他，一时间提姆彻底忘记了继续争执的事情。

-

当提姆跌跌撞撞倒向床上并试图把杰森也拽上床时，杰森却摇摇头拒绝了：“我们不能这样，这是——天哪，你是我的另一半，而我们现在正在我房门紧闭的卧室里独处。”

提姆喘息着，似乎仍在试图理解方才杰森的拒绝。呻吟似乎再也克制不住又要涌到嘴边呼之欲出。卧室，独处，现在，但……“在这里唯一会因此蒙羞的就是你的族群伙伴们，而他们很显然是不会告诉别人我们关起门来做了些什么的。”

“提姆，”杰森绝望说道，“我们甚至还没结婚呢。”

“好吧，我的上段婚姻持续了两年半，但什么也没有发生啊。所以我应该好好分享一下别人的床了。”提姆回道。但说实话，他肌肤下蛰藏的那种又浑身瘙痒又渴望不已的感觉正在随着话题的推进而一点一点消退。

“但你没有嫁给我。看在上帝的份上，提姆，你是个omega，而且汤普金斯医生说你以后不能再接触灰草茶了。理智一点。”

“是在找到了我的另一半以后不能再用了。”提姆一边纠正道一边坐起身来，似乎脾气急躁极了。

杰森攥住提姆长出了深色纹身的那只手腕，强制同自己带有纹身的那边手并排贴在一起：“那你觉得这是什么？”

“一个十分高明的小把戏，或许。”因为提姆想得越多，他就越清楚地意识到这究竟应该是什么，“我的另一半已经死了，而你还好好活着。所以，你不可能是我的另一半。多简单的事。”

“事情并非都是如此简单。”杰森坐到他身旁，虽然两人之间隔了些许距离，但他也依旧没有松开提姆的手，“每个人都说当一方的另一半死去时，他的纹身就会褪色变成疤痕，但没有人说过如果另一半并没有一直死掉的话会怎么样。”

提姆想要挣脱束缚，但杰森只是把他握得更紧，丝毫不肯松手：“杰森，你在说些什么？人们不会死而复活。”

“你的另一半在你纹身还在生长的时候死掉了……那肯定是，唔，八年前的事了？正值夏末秋初的时候。”

“是的，”提姆慢慢说道，“你是怎么……？”

“那一年你本应来布鲁斯这里度假的，对不对？”

“没错，但似乎有什么事情发生了，他便取消了这个安排。杰森，这到底和纹身有什么关系？”

“那天在下雷暴雨。”

提姆永远都深深记得那一整个下午——那个给他带来了无比痛苦的下午。

“……没错。”他轻声说道，“距离我大概有几里远，我正在看闪电划破天空，然后——”他没了声。提姆吞咽一口，低头看向自己腕上的疤痕，还有那道尚且不大适应的新生纹身，“他正好死了。”

“我也是。”杰森说道，“那时候雷暴雨刚好经过我们这里，当时愚蠢的我竟然跑到了庄园屋顶上去看。”

“杰森，”提姆颤抖开口，“你在说些什么？”

“我被闪电击中了两次，迪克才终于想办法把我拖回屋里。”杰森说道，“医生说我的心跳已经停止了跳动，所以我的的确确死掉了五分钟，但我现在还能好好活着的唯一原因就是因为，我还没有遇到自己的另一半。我花了很久时间才恢复健康，这就是为什么布鲁斯没法接待他表亲的儿子一起过来度假了，这也是为什么一年后他表亲去世时我也没能去参加葬礼。”

“我从来都不知道这些，”提姆说道，“公爵只是在信里说有意外发生，我不知道……那时候我并没有太多精力关心其他事情。”

“我的纹身救了我一命。”杰森同他凑得更近，“但我从来没有想过那必会怎样影响到我的另一半。毕竟严格意义上讲，我还没有遇到他就死掉了。”

“哦，”提姆眼前一片模糊，他——他甚至不太记得该如何呼吸了，“我，我不——”

“嘿，嘿，没事的。”杰森就静静把他搂在怀中，温柔地为他抚揉后背。这本应没有任何作用的，但不知怎么，只要是杰森简简单单地碰触他就足以让提姆轻松许多，“天哪，提姆。我很抱歉，我应该努力去找你的，我本应意识到的。”

提姆深吸口气，摇了摇头：“不，这……你甚至怎么可能会知道该去哪里找我呢？”

“我还是能同你产生共感的，我总能找到你的。事情通常都是这样的。”

“没错，但，”他把脸深深埋在杰森结实温暖的胸前，一呼一吸都充斥着男人辛辣、烟熏的信息素味，“那也只会时机不对的。一切都是命中注定，对不对？”

“我可不知道，就算你不是我的另一半，我也会想要你的。”

提姆稍稍后撤，扬眸仔细看向杰森：“好吧，那或许是命中注定。我的意思是，我爱上了你，但我从来没有想过你会是我的。”

“不如我们求同存异好了。”杰森继续爱抚着提姆后背，叹了口气，“我们真的不能继续再在这里待下去了，除非我们是在谈恋爱的话。”

“就再待一会儿，让我们就……再在这里一起坐一会儿。”

杰森什么也没有说，只是手掌轻轻落到提姆头顶，把他温柔重新搂回自己怀中。

-

他们一致同意先交往一段时间，因为不管是提姆还是杰森都不想太心急发展。提姆知道自己之所以如此谨慎，是因为他目睹过父母悲惨的婚姻，也经历过糟糕的第一次婚姻。而虽然杰森并不大愿提起自己在成为公爵继子前的生活，但零言碎语中提姆还是能猜到或许他那纹身相配的亲生父母过得也并不比自己父母有多快乐。

但就在他们坦诚交心的几天之后，提姆便突然进入了自己的第一次完全发情期。赛琳娜夫人负责帮助他度过这段发情期，毕竟她正是韦恩族群的omega领头。但，虽然她棉花糖般的信息素味十分令人心安——尤其在孕期，她的味道更为浓郁了——提姆还是感觉整个发情期都糟糕透了。他可不想再同除去另一半以外的别人经历一次这种羞耻无比的事情了，所以一等他脱离发情期，他便第一时间向杰森求婚了。

好在杰森接受了。

他们马上告诉了公爵这个好消息，大部分时候都是杰森在说，而提姆则一直攥住杰森的手。或许现在公爵是他的族群首领，但提姆仍在一点一点学习这究竟意味着什么。他知道，公爵不仅仅是他的首领，更是他的监护人，而这或许会成为一道尤为难以逾越的障碍。

“婚礼在春天举行。”提姆飞快地接上了杰森的话。虽然他两脚在打颤，但最起码他听起来还是颇为平静沉稳的。

“这有点快了，你们不觉得吗？”

“在春天办婚礼，”杰森说道，“最迟四月，不然我们就去一个不会在意提姆年龄的国家结婚。”

公爵似乎略微有些受伤：“五月中旬，而且你们会在哥谭大教堂举行隆重仪式的。”

提姆心脏都快蹿到嗓子眼里噎到他了，不由把杰森握得更紧。哥谭大教堂高耸壮观，而作为公爵的儿子意味着杰森的婚礼肯定会有上百名宾客——他们都会盯着提姆看的。杰森不由垂眸回以他安慰一笑：“在哥谭大教堂旁边的小教堂里举行，小型婚礼，只有亲友。但之后可以在哪家酒店里举行晚宴。”

公爵花了点时间来考虑这个提议，但最终还是同意了。

等他们走出公爵书房，提姆仍紧紧地同自己的新晋未婚夫握在一起：“为什么你要那么做？晚宴意味着会有很多人来参加，我承受不了这个的。我真的做不到的，我肯定又会出丑的。”

“嘘，我知道，你先放松。”杰森轻声道，在提姆头顶留下温柔一吻，“布鲁斯心情很不好，因为卡珊订婚那么久却骗了他偷偷去结婚了。他需要一个机会好好打扮一番，并把自己的族群成员们炫耀给所有人看。这是所有alpha领头都会做的事。”

族群对提姆而言仍充满谜团，所以在这种事上他只能乖乖听杰森的。不过他还是不太喜欢这个主意：“我做不到的。”他不停喃喃道。只要一想到会有那么多人，他就胸口发闷甚至无法呼吸。

“我会一直陪着你的，别担心，我会保证不会让你太有压力的。”

提姆的一生中经历过太过失望、太过谎言，让他很难再去相信任何事情。但杰森从来没有这样对过他，他们刚刚形成的那道纽带也在不停谴责着提姆，告诉他杰森是可靠的、是爱他的：“好吧，”他终于紧紧依偎在杰森身旁闷闷说道，“但如果你搞砸了的话，我就永远也不会原谅你了。”

“那我也不会允许你原谅我的。”虽然这话听起来轻佻无比，但却满是一片真挚。提姆不由自主地沉沦在男人令人安心无比的辛辣烟熏味道之中。

-

即使到场的只有韦恩族群和几名挚友，这个婚礼对提姆而言还是有些令人不适。当赛琳娜夫人问起伴娘人选的时候，提姆满是迷茫困惑。虽然他正在慢慢融入自己的新族群，但杰森仍是唯一一个算是他朋友的人，而他肯定不让自己的未婚夫既当伴郎又当新郎啊。所以最后他还是邀请了凯尔弗尼娅，毕竟从严格意义上讲她仍是杰森的继女，她也是威廉姆斯家中唯一一个友善待他的人。

问题只是，人实在是太多了。提姆根本听不见神父究竟在说些什么，只是专心于同自己相握的杰森温柔的手，还有萦绕在身旁杰森那舒心、温柔的信息素味。他们紧紧相握的手换来了神父不满的目光，但提姆对此毫不关心——就算他关心，他也不会为此而抛弃那小小的慰藉。

他甚至没有留意到整个婚礼的进展，直到杰森不得不用脚碰了碰他，提姆才意识到该发誓并交换婚戒的环节了。达米安把婚戒递过来的时候提姆笨手笨脚地还差点把它丢到地上，但好在杰森就在这里，他帮忙扶稳了他的手臂，让提姆并没有在婚礼上当众出丑。婚戒被顺利地戴上了彼此的无名指，他们从此正式结为伴侣。

杰森凑近一步，掀起提姆的面纱——这是提姆全身上下唯一一件愿意穿着的传统新娘装束——并将其压在了橘色花环之下：“赛琳娜让你试的那件婚纱在你身上会很漂亮的。”他喃喃着伸手抬起提姆下颌。

“那我会摔个彻底的，”提姆说道，“我上一次穿裙子的时候，你还穿着短裤呢。”

他的新晋丈夫似乎想要辩驳，但提姆却先一步凑上前来，踮起脚尖深情相吻。杰森扬臂圈住他腰身，同提姆紧紧相贴吻得更深，似乎根本不在意整个哥谭的显贵们几乎都在这里看着他们。

等提姆终于结束这个吻的时候，杰森突然蹙紧了眉头，手也落在提姆腰间来回搓揉：“提姆，这是什么？”他的拇指摁在了鲸骨撑架上，即使隔着几层衣服也依旧结实无比。

啊，所以他发现了。“这么说吧，或许我没有穿那件裙子，但我也并没有拒绝所有公爵夫人想要让我穿上的新娘配件。”提姆有些得意洋洋，“如果你想要了解更多细节的话，必须得等到今天晚上才行了。”

即使在教堂微弱的光线下，提姆也可以看到杰森的眼睛猛地一亮，甚至低吼几声，接着便低下头来再度与提姆甜蜜相吻——这一次甚至比上一次还要更为热情。

提姆对此却毫无怨言。


	5. Chapter 5

他本希望杰森有为他们安排逃跑的计划以便彻底逃掉那场晚宴，但很显然提姆的另一半打算认真满足一下公爵的alpha本能。或许只是他想不出来该如何躲避他——他们族群的敏锐目光。

宴会正如提姆所料那般糟糕——甚至更糟，因为他们不仅仅邀请了当地的显贵，甚至还有周边领地的显赫人物们赴宴，包括大都会的掌权者一家、星城侯爵、来自天堂岛的众多公主还有很多其他人。他们似乎大多数都是公爵的亲密挚友，而这还没有算上到场的塔马兰皇族——很显然他们是格雷森警探夫人的家人。

提姆新加入的族群里肯定有人和这些显贵说过些什么，因为他们都有明显减少在新婚伴侣面前庆祝的次数。这的确颇为显著地降低了整个氛围的压迫感，但提姆还是一直紧紧贴在杰森身边，把脸半埋进丈夫结实可靠的胸前，让那熟悉的辛辣烟味慰藉自己。不用猜他也知道，在别人眼里自己肯定是一个害羞的omega形象，似乎一步也离不开自己依赖无比的丈夫。如果是换作其他时候他都会对自己的所作所为感到恶心无比，但现在，这是唯一一件可以阻止他崩溃的事情。

当原本一直在弹伴奏的乐手们慢慢增大了音量，曲目也换成了更为适合跳舞的乐曲时，提姆不由向杰森投去一个慌张不已的眼神。公爵夫人告诉过他新郎和新娘需要晚上领跳第一支舞，过去几周里提姆一直有和杰森在她的监督下练习舞蹈，但当现在这一刻终于到来之时，提姆却发现自己肯定是做不到的。在教堂里只被寥寥几人注视着完成仪式对他而言就已经足够糟糕了，更不要提现在这里有众百人围观。

“我做不到，杰森，我做不——”他嘶声道。提姆感觉自己的喉咙阵阵发紧，胃底发沉，心跳也怦怦加快。

“嘘。”杰森牵住他，慢慢哄诱着提姆摇摇晃晃站起身来。有一瞬间提姆甚至担心自己会被拽向舞池，但随即杰森便转过身去，带着他穿过帘布走出门去，“别担心，我已经和卡珊说过了，她和罗伊愿意代替我们履行这个义务。反正这场宴会有一半也是为了他们举办的，我也不觉得你会愿意成为人们的焦点中——”提姆突然踮起脚尖吻上来的动作掐断了他的所有话语。

“谢谢你。”等他们终于分开彼此的时候，提姆有些气喘吁吁说道。他瞟了一眼方才他们经过的那扇门，虽然宴会的声音被隔绝开来有些模糊听不太清，但他猜第一支舞应该已经快跳完了，“我们还需要回去吗？等他们跳完了之后？”

“唔，”杰森清清喉咙，整理了一下领结，“我觉得如果我们现在回去的话，就会显得我们是刻意想要跳一支舞了。最好还是趁可能的时候快点溜掉比较好。”

提姆藏不住松了口气：“不过我们还是得开车回韦恩庄园。”回程一定会像往常一样令他尤为满意——他总是非常享受能够乘坐公爵汽车的任何出行——但现在可是他们开始交往之后第一次真真正正地独处，提姆不想把任何时间浪费在旅行这种事上。

“早就想到了。”杰森从兜里拿出一把钥匙。

“酒店房间？”提姆不由变得兴奋起来。

“我觉得我们共度的第一晚或许会想要一点私密时间，远离族群。更不要提明天我们还要去城市另一头的码头坐船去度蜜月，回庄园可太折腾了。”

提姆控制不住把自己的新婚丈夫摁到墙上热吻。如此体贴的他着实值得一点奖励。

-

说实话，提姆不太记得他们是怎么从后巷到酒店去的了——毕竟大部分时候他都被杰森颇为扰乱人心的嘴唇吸引了全部注意。他的丈夫一定是一直在精神抖擞地指引着他前进的方向，因为他们很快便穿过房门，任由其在身后紧紧合拢营造出一片独处秘境。

“天哪，你下楼梯的时候走得可稳了，假装得真的像个拘谨、得体的新娘，把他们都骗过去了。”杰森稍撤些许喘了口气，把门紧紧关好。

提姆则借机脱掉鞋子，把夹克也随手放到附近的椅子上，接着把杰森往床上拽去：“来吧。”他内里早已盘踞许久的呻吟甚至让他的口气里染上了一种羞耻无比的急迫，“你可不能再找借口说我们还没结婚了。”

“那可从来都不是借口，只是不想看你做出什么事后会反悔的举动。之前你可是快要发情了。”杰森解开领结、摘下袖扣。天知道提姆的领结和袖扣去哪了——他猜它们是在宴会上或者房间里某处静静躺着呢，或许就在杰森衣兜里。

“我下一次发情期可在一个多月后，但等到那时候你可不要让什么所谓的道德再阻止你了。”提姆警告道。他们之所以如此急匆匆地结婚，很大程度上也是因为他不想再在没有另一半的陪伴下度过发情期了。

他腿背突然碰到了床边，提姆随即坐了上去。这样的姿势突然似乎让他体会到了另一种全新的感觉，提姆的视线几乎与杰森的勃起等高——这不由让他满脸通红。尽管他表现得如此热情、勇敢，但实际上他还从未同别人亲密接触过。所有他在这方面的知识都是通过书籍获取的，大部分都是他年轻时候从大学图书馆的医学文章上读来的。至于他父亲藏书中则顶多涉及牵手或者轻吻，更多的细节都会被视为伤风败俗之事。提姆但愿自己在这方面的无知不会让杰森的期许大打折扣。

“嘿，”杰森弯下身来捧住他的脸，提姆这才意识到当自己神游的时候男人已经解开了西服马甲，“我们没必要今晚就做这个的，不过如果你不最起码让我看看这底下到底藏了什么的话，我肯定会非常失望的。”他的另一只手落在提姆腰间，紧紧摁住了那结实无比的鲸骨撑架。

“我可没有临阵脱逃。”提姆坚定开口，微微侧过头去轻吻过男人掌心，接着仰起头来与杰森温柔一吻，“我想要这个，我只是……我没有什么经验，教授从来没想和我这样过，而灰草茶也让我对……私人体验丧失了兴趣。”

“说道亲身体验这方面，我可也不比你好到哪去。在被布鲁斯领养前我从妓女那里了解过一些，但也就仅此而已。”杰森的脸上也浮现出一抹诱人粉红。

“我不想让你失望。”

“只要你高兴，我就不会失望。”杰森允诺道，并热情地吻了上来。提姆直到几分钟后才发现自己的马甲也被男人悄悄解开。

“你是真的很想看底下有什么，是不是？”他对男人的热切态度几乎惊叹不已。提姆明白，杰森的热情很大程度上都是因为他们纹身相配、有那份纽带存在，他从来不敢去想如果他们并非彼此另一半的话，杰森是否还会继续对自己怀有兴趣。以前还从未有过人对他表达过爱慕、欲望，这让提姆一直认为自己对大部分人而言都缺乏魅力。

“你的一切我都想要，但没错，”杰森开始对提姆的衬衫纽扣下手，“这份鼓励的确挺好的。”

提姆满脸通红，轻轻推开了杰森的手：“那让我来给你个惊喜吧？把眼睛闭上。”

杰森稍往后错错，乖乖照做了。提姆解开衬衫同自己的马甲一起扔到一旁，但却迟疑了一下，似乎没想好自己要不要继续脱下去。但这是杰森啊，这是他的朋友、他的另一半、他的丈夫，是他一生挚爱。

他飞快脱掉长裤，随手从床边扔到刚才的那堆皱皱巴巴的衣服里：“好了，”他躺回床上，“你现在可以在睁眼了。”

杰森睁开眼睛的一瞬间，下巴几乎都要掉下来了，在提姆看来这反应未免有些太强烈了——毕竟只是内衣而已。精致的整套丝绸内衣，包括透明丝袜、蕾丝边紧身胸衣还有被半掩住的吊袜腰带，都比他以前穿过的要更为高档。还好提姆成功说服了公爵夫人让自己只穿半身紧身胸衣，毕竟他可没有胸需要托着。

提姆在杰森炙热的注视下有些局促不安地扭了扭：“我知道传统穿的都是白色，但这真的很漂亮。”他轻声开口，来回轻抚着红色丝制的胸衣。再说了，这种颜色也让他想起了他和杰森第一次见面时男人所穿的马甲。他以前没有意识到当时的自己竟然还有心情注意到这种细节，但自那以后，每当他想起杰森他总会不由自主浮现出男人身着深红的模样。

“太美了，和你一样。”杰森把他摁到床上热情地吻了上来，双膝也挤进穿着长筒丝袜的双腿之间。提姆微拱起身，几乎本能地同男人结实的大腿摩擦起来，喉间再也抑制不住的呻吟已经呼之欲出。杰森脱去马甲，开始着急盲目地解开自己衬衫衣扣，通常他那灵巧敏捷的手指此时却因躁动的情欲而变得笨拙无比。尽管这副模样的男人十分可爱，提姆还是耐心消失殆尽，索性直接拽住杰森的衬衣前襟用力一扯，衣扣瞬间崩落一地。

“提姆！”杰森喘息着终于开口道，“那是件新衬衫！”

“你脱得实在是太慢了，不能只有我一个人只穿内衣。”他本想再多说几句的，但当杰森脱去身上残存的衬衣时，一道突然的反光却吸引了他的全部注意，“怎么回……？”一开始提姆以为是自己看错了，但眨了好几遍眼睛之后，那个穿在杰森左胸上的小小金色乳环仍稳稳挂在那里。

杰森低头一看，也脸上发红：“哦，对，那个。罗伊和我上大学的时候可能有一天喝醉了，就觉得这样会挺好玩的。他两边都穿了，但就算我喝醉了的时候也不确定到底要不要打，所以——”

“杰森，”提姆甚至有些被自己的语气惊到了，但他实在是克制不住。他吞咽一口，试图让自己冷静下来，“这挺好的，”他想让自己表现得不要太过紧张，“这让你还有点流氓气质了呢，就像个海盗一样。”

“哦？”杰森一笑，似乎在提姆的肯定下，他也渐渐不再散发出那种不自信的酸味信息素，“你觉得我特别像海盗吗，我的爱人？”

杰森那低沉沙哑的语气惹得提姆全身发颤，甚至焦躁不安地在床上扭动身体，同男人贴得更近：“我不知道，你是打算继续嘴上说说还是来真的掠夺我的财宝呢？”

“或许我想先一饱眼福再动手。”杰森目光流连在提姆姣好的曲线之上，微微停留在贴在自己腿侧、被包裹在丝绸内衣里的明显凸起。

“或许你太磨磨蹭蹭的话，人家就要睡着了。”

“那我们可不能任其发生。”突然之间杰森将提姆的双腿高高扬起架到自己肩上，拱得提姆整个人不得不往床头挪了几分。

“虽然我以前没有经历过这种事，但我很确定这姿势不对。”提姆听起来已经虚弱无比，而男人的大掌则顺着丝袜长腿一路向上，落在肉感圆滑的臀尖来回爱抚。当杰森温热的唇瓣贴上他大腿内侧时，提姆终于猝不及防尖叫出声。

“我说过了，”杰森的嘴仍在那块敏感肌肤上来回游走，“以前我们那里的妓女曾经讨论过做爱技巧。”他同提姆凑得更近，唇瓣与男孩愈发精神的勃起近在咫尺，“而且，星火知道了我要迎娶omega之后也特意和我聊过。”他提起格雷森警探颇为令人生畏的那位外族夫人，“在塔马兰文化中，他们非常注重参与各方的愉悦与幸福。她又是一个女性alpha，所以生理结构与你是基本相似的。”这一次他将吻轻轻落在了提姆的阴茎上，那层薄薄的丝绸红布似乎早已难包裹住这勃起的欲望。

提姆全身发抖，不由溢出一声哀鸣。他两颊滚烫，甚至已经可以感觉到下面慢慢流出的那种奇怪的黏稠感，已经打湿了内衣布料：“我不……我不觉得……”但他的所有抗议声都随着杰森的吞吐而消失殆尽，那层布料根本无法挡住任何触感与快感袭来。通常他都会为自己放声呻吟而感到羞耻不已，但此时此刻提姆已经无心其他，他彻底沉沦在了杰森温暖的口腔触感之中。

终于，杰森褪去了他的内衣，一只手贴上提姆大腿内侧温柔爱抚。那处肌肤早已沾满黏腻、炽热不已，敏感到任何一丝触碰都足以掀起滔天巨浪。提姆甚至都没有意识到自己把双腿夹得有多紧，直到杰森不得不用力分开他的大腿。他口中原本满是愉悦的轻哼也逐渐变成了饥渴无比的嘟囔。

提姆一瞬间感到惊慌不已，忙解开彼此相勾的脚踝，试图把自己双腿从杰森肩上收回来：“抱歉，哦天哪，我很抱歉！”他喋喋不休着，一种羞耻与恐惧的诡异混合体搅得他胃底一阵难受。虽然他所感觉到的惊慌是来自杰森的，但却也不由自主地勾起了他自己的恐慌，反而又传递给他的另一半并周而复始如此循环。如果他们现在不停下来这样的话，提姆势必会彻底陷入恐惧之中，那这新婚之夜就被彻底毁掉了。

杰森凑得更近深吸口气，轻捏了捏提姆大腿——提姆相信这是他在平复呼吸时所能最好做到的动作了：“嘘，没事的。”杰森握住提姆的一只手并在掌心落下一吻，“我吓到你了，而你这也都是本能反应，只是也吓了我一下而已。我没事。”

“你确定吗？”如果杰森发生了什么事的话——如果提姆伤害到了他的话……

“非常确定，我的爱人。”杰森的吻逐渐滑向提姆腕上那道纹身，那股熟悉的情欲伴随着电流般的刺痛感从纹身席卷全身，沿着提姆的每条血管雀跃欢呼、高歌期许。

“哦！”他猛吸口气，似乎被这意想不到的感觉刺激到了，“再做一次。”

杰森扬眸露出一个困惑表情：“做什么？”

提姆没有再说一遍，而是也握住杰森的手、拇指轻轻摩挲过那处纹身：“这个。”他说道。如此简单的小小举动便使得杰森浑身颤抖，提姆不由有些飘飘然。

“这可……喔噢。以前也有人碰过我的纹身，但我从来没有过这种感觉。”杰森言语间透露出些许惊叹，“如果有的话，我肯定会记得的。”

“但他们可都不是你的另一半。”提姆温柔拂过杰森腕上那片羽毛，为自己指尖如此细腻舒滑的肌肤触感而震惊不已。这一点也不像自己那处残缺的图案。

“哦天哪，”杰森又不由颤抖起来，听起来几乎在极力抑制某种汹涌的感觉，“最起码让我先把其他衣服脱掉再继续这么做。”他收回手腕、放下提姆双腿，接着开始脱去自己身上仅剩的几件衣服。

提姆坐在床头，急切地想要瞧一眼自己终于全身赤裸的另一半。方才的所有惊吓与惶恐此刻尽数消失，一等杰森脱掉最后一只袜子他便把男人重新拽回身边。

“快点，你太磨蹭了。我想要脱掉这个胸衣而且我需要你帮我才行。”提姆厚颜无耻地享受着杰森触感绝妙、肌肉虬结的结实臂膀，他已经等不及想要把自己新婚丈夫同样结实性感的胸膛和大腿也仔仔细细来回爱抚一遍了。

“你不能继续穿着吗？这很……”杰森并没有说完，但他的信息素味却变得更为浓郁诱人，手指徘徊在鲸骨支架的线条上。从纽带燃起的一团强烈欲火已经足以向提姆说明杰森是有多么喜欢这件内衣。

好吧，这人可真难说服。“穿着这东西我真的除了直直站着以外根本没法活动，而且如果它被弄脏了的话也很难清晰，我宁愿你把我弄成一团糟。”提姆眨眨眼睛试图用甜言蜜语哄诱道。

杰森不满嘟囔一声，但还是听了进去提姆的话，并小心翼翼地开始解开胸衣上的盘花纽扣：“这都怪赛琳娜，你认识她之前可没有一点omega的狡猾心思。”

“拜托，我一直都很狡猾，只是那和我的性事没有任何欢喜。再说了，是公爵夫人建议我就算不穿婚裙也要穿这些华丽内衣的。”

杰森谨慎地为他脱下胸衣，倍感惋惜地将其抛到一旁：“我猜之后我还得好好谢谢她才行。”他勾唇一笑，大掌游走在提姆胸前，“不过这也挺好的。”接着圈住提姆阴茎开始上下撸动。

提姆吸了口气，险些迷失在这突如其来的美妙触感之中。但很快他便回过神来，并试图推开杰森的手：“我也想碰碰你。”

“时间还很充裕，我们可以待会这么做。”杰森喃喃着俯下身来同他相吻，一边堵住男孩口中的所有怨言，一边将另一手轻轻探向提姆早已湿滑不已、准备好了的小穴，惹得更多甜美呻吟。

提姆总是轻而易举地会沉沦于杰森带来的快感之中，嘴边溢出声声呻吟，恳求哀鸣着想要得到更多。他抽回身来，额头轻轻靠在杰森脖侧休息，一边平复呼吸一边试图让自己冷静下来不要让一切结束得太快。但他的鼻尖就紧紧贴在杰森信息素腺旁，过于浓郁醉人的辛辣烟熏味让他一时难以集中注意做到这一点。

“杰森，拜托。”提姆喘息着，指尖也深深陷进丈夫臂膀，想要同他依偎得更紧、更深，“我需要——哦！”他原本想要收回手臂，但带有纹身的那只手腕却一不小心蹭过杰森前额。那种感觉并不像直接亲吻时那般强烈，但仍有跃动的火焰在提姆体内攒动，仿佛将他推上快感顶峰，只得无力地摔回床上，任由自己体内男人的手指为非作歹。

“……喔噢。”杰森垂眸看他，那股诡异的、仿佛敬畏般的语气惹得提姆满脸通红，只想把自己脸深深埋下去。但此刻他只能被杰森攥住手腕，慢慢吞吞地被控制移动着。禁锢住他的手掌湿滑、黏腻，当终于意识到那是因为沾染上了自己小穴的情液时，提姆脸颊更是燥红不已。

“抱歉，”他终于找回声音慢慢开口，“应该再多小心一点我的纹身的。”

“为什么？那简直……棒极了，太美了。”杰森在他掌心轻轻落下一吻，接着冲他坏笑，往提姆腕上的羽毛纹身也烙下一吻。提姆浑身一颤，连赤裸的阴茎也抖了两抖。

“我应该……我们甚至都还没有做完那个呢。”

“仅仅是因为你得到了快感，并不意味着我们就必须停下来，除非你想停下来？”杰森又吻了上来，提姆终于忍不住高拱起身，喘息着任由体内肆意亵玩的手指探得更深。

“别停，”他马上说道，“就算是帮所有的参与者都享受快乐又会怎样呢？我可不想因为未能满足彼此的需求而令公主失望，甚至挑起一场国际争端。”

杰森笑了：“说的很对，不过我可不想同其他任何人分享我们的亲密交往。当然了，虽然你的确可以满足我的欲望，但我也可以自行解决的，如果你是更想——”

“哦不，”提姆打断了他，“虽然我并不介意以后看你这么做，但今晚我们是一定要做的。”最起码是在他丧失勇气之前，提姆可一点也不想下一次发情的时候还是一个处子。

“如果你想继续做下去的话，我可是完全不会反对的。”杰森最后吻了一下他的掌心，接着松开提姆手腕重新躺回床上。这样的举动也使得他原本探入提姆穴内的手指抽离出来，突如其来的空虚感惹得提姆不由呜咽几声。当杰森极为色情地舔舐起自己湿淋淋的手指时，提姆再也受不住了。

“快点，不然的话你就要折磨死我了。”提姆撑起身来弯下膝盖，似乎已经准备好了用脚趾踹踹杰森。但突然他全身动作一停，只是呆呆地看向杰森——现在这个姿势使得他足以第一次看清男人的裸体，而要说实话的话，提姆有点被吓到了。

“怎么了？”杰森顺着提姆的视线看了过去，“是有哪里不对吗？”

“他竟然问我‘是有哪里不对吗’，”提姆喃喃着，两颊因为窘迫羞涩而粉红不已，“你的尺寸几乎是我两倍大！说真的，那到底是你的老二还是一条蟒蛇啊？”

杰森轻哼一声，翻个白眼：“拜托，你肯定知道性别有差的对吧？你不是说你读过很多解剖书籍的吗？”

“看到书本上的图像是一件事，从床上看见实物又是另一件事。”他吞咽一口，试图让自己不知为何怦怦狂跳的心平静下来。他没必要担心的，人们一直都是这样结合的，当然会没事的。

“如果你担心太大了的话，我可以帮你再扩张一下的。”杰森提议道，挑挑眉头似乎想表达一种颇为淫秽的意味，但事实却是看起来尤为愚蠢。

提姆吞咽一口，摇了摇头：“理论上讲，这应该不成问题？就……慢一点，拜托。”

“当然，”杰森挤进提姆双腿之间，“如果疼的话，你就喊我停下来。”他的阳具轻轻蹭在早已湿软无比的穴口，慢吞吞打着圈似乎并不着急进去。这感觉好极了，几串细碎的猛烈快感蹿涌而上，但这还并没有达到他们的目的。

“恩，你需要我给你准——”杰森狠狠操进来的动作碾碎了提姆的尽数余言，只得努力咽下高声尖叫，生怕因此而阻止放慢了杰森的动作。

“提姆？你还——好吗？”杰森听起来有些怪怪的，等提姆终于忍住痛意睁开眼时便明白了——男人明显在竭尽全力克制住自己，甚至连双臂都在微微颤抖。

“没事，就是有点……一时太多了。不要停下来。”

杰森照做，甚至都忘记了方才提姆的请求，只是凶狠地一下又一下操弄撞击着那点柔嫩温热的肉壁。如果不是因为从纽带传来的灭顶快感与无尽预约的话，提姆早就揍死他了。如同浪潮般涌来的爱意几乎令他难以呼吸，仿佛灵魂都彻底沉溺于男人的无比深情之中。

“哦——”他喘息着似乎再也无法组织出任何完整语句。无尽快感几乎要将他吞没。

“告诉我能动了吗。”杰森也喘息着——甚至是轻声呜咽。原来并非只有提姆一人感觉自己正在溺毙边缘。

“求你。”他勉强说道。杰森再也不会手下留情。

提姆的意识逐渐模糊，他甚至分不清楚谁究竟做了什么，也不知道什么时候结束又什么时候开始。他既是提姆也是杰森，尽管此时此刻是杰森在操弄着他的肉穴，但他也依旧能清晰共感到杰森的一切。

等他们终于停了下来，疲惫不堪、浑身黏腻地躺在床上时，时间仿佛已经过去了很久——或许的确如此。

“真是见鬼，那简直是太……”

“太棒了。”提姆侧过头去，在新婚丈夫唇角轻轻留下一吻。

杰森也懒懒吻了回来，或许两人都早已没了力气：“迪克说第一次和另一半结合的时候会经历很多，当时我还不以为然……”他扬起一边胳膊，向提姆投来一个满怀期待的眼神。

提姆立马躺进男人怀中，任由杰森将自己搂得更紧。他们真的应该趁各种液体干涸成一团糟前清洗干净，但他实在是累坏了。“真是太激情四射了。”他靠在杰森胸口喃喃道，一片寂静的屋内响起轻声嘟囔，低沉舒心的声音让他睡意愈发沉重。

“……你是在打呼噜吗？”杰森听起来似乎颇为欣喜。

“嘘，现在，睡觉。”

“嗯，”他的另一半说道，“好。”


End file.
